The Feel of My Knife
by Emo Vampire Chic
Summary: Since they were kids America has liked Belarus, but after a BIG mistake he makes will he be able to win her back, even though her heart belongs to someone else. Will he be able to make up for the past or will Belarus finally be pushed to the edge. BelAme and one sided BelRus and well as few other minor pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**The Feel of My Knife**

I gazed over at her during the World Meeting. She was so beautiful, possibly the most beautiful girl in the world, even while she sat there torturing the poor little country of Latvia.

Her name was Natalia Arlovskaya; she was the most amazing girl I have ever met. I even had the amazing treat of meeting her in my human life. We had gone to the same middle school before being chosen as countries. Most people thought she was weird. She was a new student from Russia. She didn't talk that much; in fact, most people were convinced that she didn't even speak English. While most girls spent lunch talking to their friends and catching up on the latest gossip, Natalia didn't, instead she simply ate her lunch, and read once she was finished, she sat at a table all by herself, and whenever anybody came over to talk to them, she glared at them as if they had insulted her. She was seen as the weird one at school.

I was seen as the opposite. I was the cool kid. Everyone loved me, even the teachers. I was invited to everything, and was often the topic of many conversations. I was captain of the football team and always seemed to ace my tests whether I studied or not, and every other week I had a girl confessing her love to me. I could get any girl I laid my eyes on, and I knew it.

I was also the schools biggest dare devil. I didn't care what the dare was, I would get it done, within reason, of course, that was probably one of the reasons I was loved so much. Nobody messed with me, until one day somebody thought they got me beat.

It was a dude named Mathias, his family moved from Denmark about two years ago, and thought he was big and bad, so big and bad that one day he thought he could try and steal my title.

* * *

><p>"Huh, so you're Alfred Jones?" he said looking me over.<p>

"Yeah, who wants to know?" I said looking him back, he had an interesting style, but he wasn't anything impressive, everyone says that he liked to stare at that Norwegian guy, Lukas. Psh, kind of figures that this guy was gay; I could kind of tell it by looking at him.

"It would seem that everyone in this school says that you're the king of dares around here?" he said.

"Hell yeah I am," I said, smiling at the recognitions. The nearby girls all giggled, I winked at them.

"Seriously?" he asked, laughing.

"Hell yeah," I said accepting his challenge.

"Prove it," he said. "See that girl." He pointed to Natalia.

"Yeah, weird girl?" I asked referring to the name everyone called her, not very creative, but it was easier to pronounce than her real name.

"Well I dare you to go out with her for three months," he said, an evil smile on his face. All the guys around me began to laugh excitedly; even they thought I was done for. This was like social suicide. Natalya and her entire family were freaks.

"Psh, what are we in second grade?" I said trying to drop the subject.

"Hey if you can't do it…" Mathias said trailing off.

"Please," I said walking towards her. "There is a reason why they call me the king."

I walked over to Natalia from where I stood, leaving the small group of chuckling and snickering kids behind me. Natalia was a lot different from how she is today. She was very shy and quite, and a huge loner. She didn't talk to anyone and spent her entire day reading. She dressed in very plain clothes, if it wasn't for her long platinum hair, she could probably be confused for a boy. She had two older siblings, Ivan and Katsuyasha, but it seemed that even they did not want to acknowledge her; they would occasionally help her out if anyone made fun of her, but for the most part they also ignored her. They didn't sit with her a lunch, because they had their own group to sit with. It wasn't like they were being mean though, I mean I had a brother too, but I didn't sit with him, and he was my twin.

"Hey," I said smiling my Hollywood smile. "How's it going?" I saw her blush; she averted her eyes, embarrassed.

"W-what do you want?" she asked, her voice breaking twice. Her voice was very quiet, but at the same time girly, not like you would expect from her appearance. She still had an accent from her homeland. She played with hair after putting her book down.

"Well, I just noticed you sitting here by yourself, and I thought you might like some company?" I said sitting at her table.

"N-no, you don't have to," she said. "I like being alone." She starred at the table, but something in her voice told me she didn't want me to go. I didn't move.

"So…what's up?" I asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"N-nothing much…" she said still staring at the table.

"So you're new here right?" I asked. "Well, you came here last month, right?"

"Y-yes?" She said her face becoming the color of rose petals.

"So, I don't think we have ever really met, what's your name, where are you from, you know, what's up?" I asked bored.

"M-my name is Natalia Arlovskaya, my family and I are f-from Russia. We moved here because some family friends are taking my siblings and me in." she said. Her voice sounded sad, but I couldn't see her expression because she was hiding behind her bangs. I used this as my time to strike.

I scooted over so I was in the seat next to her. I placed my hand on her chin and lifted her face so I could see it. Her face went completely red and she swatted my hand away. I placed my hand back and continued to lift her face; I used my other hand to move the hair so that I could see it clearer.

"You are really beautiful," I said. "You shouldn't hide that."

She blushed, as I began to really look at her face. She had really pretty faire, platinum blonde hair, and beautiful, dark, sapphire eyes, she had very few flaws with acne and stuff, which was rare to see with teenagers, but all in all she had a really pretty face. "I'm Alfred Jones," I continued. "It's really nice to meet you." She continued to look away blushing.

"I-I know, you are in my math class," she responded. I chuckled a little embarrassed that she had called me out on that.

"Well, uh, I was just wondering, I mean I know we don't really know each other, and all that, well uh if…maybe you want to, uh, go out with me?" I tried to fake nervousness, to comfort her a little more. I knew the others were probably at my table laughing their butts off but, whatever, whether I was asking weird girl out or not, I was still the king of dares, and right now I was only further proving the idea that I could get any girl I wanted.

Natalia looked at me, meeting my eyes for the first time. She gasped shocked. There was a pause where for a moment the entire lunchroom seemed to go silent, and then she answered.

"Y-yes," she answered, and I looked back at her a bit shocked. I knew I made her nervous and stuff, and that all the girls couldn't say no to me, and everything, but I didn't expect her to give in so easily. "Yes, I will go out with you."

"C-cool," I said, trying to reclaim my calm. "How about the movies, this Friday at 7?"

She nodded.

"Alright I will see you then," I said getting up from my seat, I very awkwardly kissed her on her cheek, making the blood rush to her face, and then walked back to my table. Everyone looked like they would explode with laughter, and as soon as I sat down they all did, they could barely contain themselves.

"Wow, I didn't think you would actually do it!" Gilbert exploded.

"You poor fool," Sadık said laughing so hard he began to cry.

"I can't believe you did, you're dating creepy girl!" Arthur said practically peeing himself.

"It's hardly dating," I said. "I'm pretty sure dating implies we will both be having fun, this relationship is entirely one sided."

* * *

><p>Little did I know that I was making the best mistake in my entire life. We started going out on dates and stuff, mostly because we did have to "go out" for three months, and I still had a reputation to uphold, I didn't want people to go around telling people that I was boring or something, and it was in that month that I really got to know Natalia. I was one of the only people she would open up to. She was a lot more interesting than the weird shy girl that everyone saw her as. She had feelings, and interests, she wasn't the shell of a girl everyone else knew.<p>

She would tell me about her family, he brother and her sister. They were orphans, they never met their parents. She said that her older sister has taken care of both her and her older brother since they were children. That was a bit shocking to me because her older sister wasn't that much older than her, only 3 maybe 4 years older.

She told me she was close to her siblings, which made sense; they were the only ones she had. She often looked up to her sister, she told me she wanted to grow up to be as strong and pretty as her. She also loved her brother very much, he always seemed to look out for her and take care of her when her sister was busy with something else.

She told me that she loved reading because it was a way for her to escape her boring life. It was a chance for her to just leave everything behind and let her imagination take over. She dreamed about living a life like the characters in her books, to travel the world, meet that one special person, and start her own family. I loved seeing her like this, whenever she dreamed about her future she seemed to get this adorable, distant, look on her face, it was absolutely spectacular. She really inspired me.

After a few weeks I had really fallen for her, and by the time three months had passed, I was head over heels. In my mind she was the most beautiful girl in the world. She had beauty that easily surpassed any of the other girls at school, and she had a mind that put everyone else to shame, she was the most amazing girl I have ever met. I didn't care what everyone else thought, I was glad she was my girlfriend, I had claimed her before anyone else could realize just how wonderful she really is, however I was an idiot, and because of that I lost her.

We had finally been going out for three months, and the school dance was a week away. I had been planning to ask Natalia if she would go with me, but I wasn't sure if she would be interested in that sort of thing, I had worked up all of my confidence and was about to ask her when Mathias cut me off.

* * *

><p>"Hey there, lovebirds," Mathias said, a dorky smile on his face.<p>

"Oh, ah, hey Matt," I said awkwardly, he had his dare, couldn't he just leave us alone.

"Hello, Mathias," Nat said a friendly smile on her face, while we were going out she had really had gotten over her shyness.

"So, um, Al, it's been three months, so you know what that means," he said, excitement heavy in his voice.

"Three months since what?" Nat asked titling her head, confused.

Mathias laughed.

"Shut up!" I shouted. I wasn't going to let him ruin this. I really liked her.

"What Alfred didn't tell you?" Mathias asked, his smile growing.

"Don't say a single word!" I shouted at Mathias trying to get him to shut up.

"Tell me what?" Natalia asked now looking at me.

"Well we have been going out for three months now…" I said trailing off hoping this would quite Mathias.

"Oh yeah, it has been three months already," Nat said, smiling lovingly at me.

"And well…" I said trying to find the words to ask her to the dance.

"That means the dare is over, you really are the king of dares, dude," Mathias said elbowing me in the ribs.

"What dare?" Nat asked me confused.

Mathias laughed.

"Figures you wouldn't tell her," he said.

"It's nothing," I said. "Just ignore him."

"Well the only reason that Alfred asked you out, was because I dared him to," he said. "He had to prove he was the King of Dares by going out with weird girl for an entire three months, I have to admit, I didn't think you'd make it." He continued even though I tried to motion for him to keep his mouth shut.

The happy, open look on her face, crashed. The light that was in her eyes a few seconds ago, disappeared. Her face seemed to be frozen in a mask of shock. I saw tears fill her eyes and then run down her cheeks.

"Y-you…only…went out with me…b-because…of a dare," she said, the sadness in her voice made me want to kill myself for hurting her so badly.

"It's not like that," I tried to say, but it was already too late, that was enough confirmation for her. I pulled her aside as she began to cry, I was surprised to see that Mathias wasn't laughing as I left him behind. "It's not what you think," I began to say. "At first I was only doing this because of the dare, but after I began to get to know you, to really know you, I began to fall in love with you," I caressed her face with my free hand, while holding her tight in my other hand. I didn't want to let go of her, I didn't want her to leave.

"But if it wasn't for the dare, then we would have never met, you only asked me out because you thought it would be funny, because you thought it would prove how brave you were, you didn't actually think I was pretty, you lied, how do I know everything you said to me, wasn't just part of the lie," she said, more tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm really really really sorry, I know I did a bad thing, but just hear me out, I l…" she didn't let me finish, she pulled her hand from mine, and slapped me.

"I hate you!" she shouted, before running away from me, still crying.

"Natalia!" I called after, but she didn't turn, she did stop, she just kept running.

That was the day I got my heart broken. The day, I vowed to win her heart back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so this was just a random Idea that played in my head for awhile. I'm not sure how long I will make this story, but whatever. Also I realize that Belarus is acting extremely OCC, but I will get in to that next chapter. If you liked the story leave a review, its reviews that encourage me to update sooner.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Belarus' POV**

I glared as I saw Toris Laurinaitis, the country of Lithuania, as he gazed at my brother, with a loving look in his eye. Just because he lived with my brother, did not mean he could steal him from me! He was mine, whether he knew it or not! I sighed as my eyes darted across the room, looking for anyone else that would dare to try and steal my brother from me. This was the only reason why I came to these stupid World Meetings, to protect my brother.

Satisfied that no one seemed to be paying attention, except for Toris, whom I would deal with later, I began to play with my knife, stabbing it into the bottom of my chair scratching the wood. This calmed me a bit. I imagined it was Toris' stomach; this is what would happen if he ever came after my brother. I stabbed deeper, not caring about the well being of England's chair. I doubt that stupid Arthur Kirkland would even notice, I swear he was almost as stupid as his son. I glared as my eyes darted and seemed to meet those of that American bastard. For a second I thought he was staring at my brother, who was sitting in the chair next to me, I gripped my knife, my knuckles turning white, like I need another reason to brutally kill him. But then I saw as his line of sight began to focus, he was staring at me! Out of sheer knee jerk reaction I blushed and looked away. I don't like him, I told myself. That is not why I am blushing, I am simply embarrassed to be caught looking at him. He knows I hate him for what he did to me so long ago, he knows that if he even tried anything on me or my brother, that I would not hesitate to kill him, without mercy.

I stared at the wall, feeling his eyes on me. I continued to stab the chair, striking it harder and harder until eventually I hit it too hard. I heard a huge crack and suddenly I was no longer sitting, I was falling. I fell to the floor, flat on my ass. The broken wood felt uncomfortable underneath me, making my fall all the more harder. Everyone gasped and stood up making sure I was alright. The room began to fill with countries saying concerned words. I heard Alfred and Arthur run over.

"Systra, are you alright?" Ivan asked me, getting out of my chair. I looked away, my face becoming completely red. Great I had made a fool of myself in front of Ivan; I would never be able to live this down.

"Oh, blast these bloody old chairs," England said kicking a piece of wood. "I am so sorry about this Belarus, I really need to get new chairs, and I hope that you will be able to look over this. This really is no way to treat a guest. I hope you can forgive me."

I didn't look at him, afraid that Ivan may still be looking at me. I nodded. I saw a gloved hand come into my view. The hand was familiar, but I took it too quickly for me to fully register where I have seen the hand. I thought it was Ivan's, but as the owner of the hand helped me up I learned that I was wrong, it was America's hand. I was holding America's hand. Immediately after I was on my feet, I snatched my hand away from him, making the bright smile on his face flatten.

How dare he touch me after what he did to me? He had no right to smile at me. He was dead to me for all I cared. I just wanted him to leave me the hell alone. I turned my back on all the men and began to walk towards the door, cleaning the leftover pieces of wood off of my dress.

"Alright I think this maybe a good time to take a quick break," England said behind me. I didn't turn; I walked immediately to the bathroom.

When I was in the bathroom I quickly closed and locked the door. I turned on the sink faucet and splashed warm water on my face. Then I looked in the mirror and began to fix my hair. I also adjusted my bow.

I paused for a moment taking a look at this bow in particular, it was my favorite bow. I touched it, on my head thinking of how long it has been, the picture of America then entered me head. I thought of the memories this simple hair accessories had for me.

*****Flashback*****

I rushed home, crying. I didn't want to see Alfred's stupid face ever again! How could I be so dumb, Alfred was popular! Why did I fall for his stupid charm! I knew how he treated other girls; I heard the rumors of how he acted. I knew that he was a bit of a player, but I still let myself fall under his spell. How could I be so stupid?

I slammed the door to my room and dove on to my bed crying in to my pillow. I was happy Feliks' parents weren't here. I didn't want them poking around in my business, I mean I was happy they allowed me to live with them, but they were really nosey people. Plus Feliks is always looking for the latest gossip, even though he didn't go to the same school as I.

I just sat there crying my eyes out into my pillow, the only possession I had brought from my old home in Russia. I was slightly comforted by its familiarity. Its smell reminded me of my home land. I felt like it was like an old friend, welcoming me and helping me wash away all of my misery. I hugged it to my chest, while I sat on the bed; I began to miss the parents I had never known. I really needed some guidance. I felt broken and lost.

Then as if on cue I heard a knock on the door. My heart stopped. I didn't want anyone to see me liked this; I used my sleeve to wipe my eyes.

"Come in," I said cringing at how much my voice broke. I cleared my throat. I was surprised to see my older brother enter.

"Systra," he said seeing how puffy my eyes were. He knew I was crying. He ran over and sat next to me on the bed. He put his arm around me, trying to comfort me. "What happened? Why are you crying?" he asked alarmed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, ignoring his questions.

"I saw you leave early, you were crying, so I followed you home, Katsuyasha wanted to come as well, but I convinced her to stay, she had to take a final." He said genuinely. "What happened, who did this?"

"Alfred and I…broke up," I told him reluctantly. I knew it was a silly petty problem, I only hoped he didn't laugh at how childish I was acting for someone in high school.

To my surprise Ivan stood up, angry. "I will kill him! How dare he hurt my sister! How dare he break up with my sister and make her cry! For every tear that you weep, I will break one of his bones!" he paced back in forth in the room that my sister and I shared.

"Ivan, Ivan!" I shouted. "I broke up with him, it was me!" another round of tears began to take over again. I clutched my pillow again.

He stopped moving and turned to look at me. "Oh…then why do you cry?" he said sitting down next to me on the bed again.

"I don't know," I said crying. "I didn't want to break up with him, but I had to, I was so stupid to fall for him. He was just tricking me! Why would like me? I am not pretty like Katsuyasha; I am just the ugly weird girl!"

"You are not ugly, you are very beautiful," Ivan shouted at me.

"No, no, I am not, you can ask anyone at school. No one likes me, and everyone thinks I am weird, even you and Kat do. You don't acknowledge me at school, because I am an embarrassment, why would Alfred be any different? He is the most popular guy in the entire school. He only dated me because he thought it would be funny." I told him burying my face in my pillow. I really did not want to share my problems with my older brother, but I knew he would never give up until I gave him the information he wanted. So I told him, I just wanted him to leave me alone.

"You are not ugly and you are not weird! I am sorry if it seems like ignored you at school, I didn't do it because I was embarrassed by you, I did it because I made friends, I wanted to sit with my friends. I thought that maybe one day, you too would make friends, and then instead of wanting to sit with your two older siblings you would want to with those friends. I also thought that when you began to date Alfred, that you had made those friends. I thought I saw you coming out of your shell, but I see that not all of those were true." He looked at me, and his face softened. He up from my bed and walked over to my sister's dresser, he took a ribbon from the top of it, and then walked over to me. "Here he said handing it to me. "You are very pretty, Natalia, and maybe if you began to dress more like a girl, these nincompoops will begin to see that." He touched my face with his hands and wiped my tears from his eyes. I took the ribbon and put it in my hair. He smiled and pulled me in to a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, and rested my head against his chest.

I felt a blush spread across my face. Ivan cared about me. Ivan thought I was beautiful.

If Ivan thought I was beautiful when I dressed girl, and wore dresses, then that is what I will do, I will dress girl for Ivan, because I loved him.

"I-I love you so much Ivan," I said.

"I love you too, Systra," he said back. I felt a fuzzy feeling inside of me. I didn't care that he didn't mean it the same way I did. I would take it. I didn't care that he was my brother, I still loved him.

*****End Flashback*****

I gazed the ribbon. Katsuyasha had fixed it, so that it was a headband, but it was still the same ribbon that Ivan had given me, from the day he told me he loved me, the day he told me I was beautiful. I took out of my hair and clutched it to my chest. For a second I pretended that it wasn't just a gift from Ivan, but Ivan himself. I pictured him hugging me, and kissing me just like I always have dreamed of. I pressed the ribbon to my lips. One day I would make my wish come true. One day he would realize just how much he wants me, and he then he would sweep me off of my feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Belarus's POV**

I walked back from the bathroom, trying to hide my embarrassment from before, I went back to the meeting room, which was now empty, everybody had left the room to go get snacks provided by Britain. I could only hope that someone had convinced Arthur to buying them rather than cook them himself. I sat down in Russia's chair, looking down at the broken pieces of my chairs that still sat of the floor, I sat there kicking the chunks of wood with my foot, for a couple of minutes, before turning and going through the things that sat of the table in front of Ivan's seat. I smiled down at his writing, so beautiful and elegance, his alphabet, so wonderful and unique; I shuffled through the piles of reports he had left, pausing to admire the wonderful pictures of his country, they were so beautiful, so much more beautiful than any other countries I have seen. I sat there for a few more minutes, just taking in the beauty of everything he did before I got too impatient. I walked to England's kitchen looking for my brother but found the room nearly empty. Only the Brit, France and Hong Kong sitting in the room, I noticed that only the Brit picked at the tray of food that sat on the table the others settled for what looked like tea and coffee. I walked in the room, and looked around confused. Where was everyone? England met my confused look, knowing what it meant.

"If you are looking for your brother and sister, they headed out to a coffee shop down the street. Though I am not sure why, I offered them all coffee and snacks here…yet, they still left," he looked down at his food, as if he wanted me to ask if I could have some. Sadly I was not exactly in a generous mood, and I was still hurt from his chair, I did not want to add a stomach ache from his food on top of that. I nodded thankful for the information and then turned to leave. "The meeting shall restart in an hour!" he called after me; I once again nodded acknowledging his statement.

I walked out of the Englishman's large home and onto the streets, the busy London life surrounded me, I wasn't exactly sure where exactly this coffee shop that everyone had went to be, but I thought I saw South Korea down the road, so I decided to head there. I guarded myself as I walked along the busy sidewalk, avoiding bumping to people as they rushed by. I paused a moment, analyzing the people as they past. There were so many different kinds of people, ranging from business-like and refined, to classic punk rock, it was amazing to see people just coexist so easily, like it was just another average day, it reminded me of… New York. I pushed that thought away, not wanting to think about that idiotic country. I hated how he just seemed to gravitate into my thoughts, it wasn't right; he had no place in my minds. My thoughts were cut off as I the coffee shop to an uproar of voices. The coffee shop seemed to be stuffed way past its limits and was filled with only familiar faces. Everyone was here, all the countries that had left in fear of England's cooking all sat in this one building. The shop seemed to quite big for a corner store coffee shop, but still, I saw as many of the countries stood, because of the lack of chairs and communicated with other countries who were at tables or booths, or perhaps standing just like the other ones, it remind me of high school seeing all the smiling face as they spoke with their friends after a long lecture. It was just like lunch period. Naturally I cringed at the thought of ever being in a situation like high school again, and looked for my brother

I found him rather easily, I could recognize his wonderful, strong voice a mile away, and I walked over him, please to see that he was nearby , sitting in a booth next to my sister. As I walked closer however I began to see that it was not only my sister he was with. Across from them sitting on the other side of the booth I saw America, and who I thought was Canada, also the country of China stood close by as he and brother chatted. I felt my hand tighten into a fist and inch towards the knife. It was only knee jerk reaction. Whenever I saw anyone with Russia, I just got so pissed…that I just wanted to stab something! I took a breath calming myself. This wasn't the place to do it, too many witnesses. I swallowed my anger bottling it up and went to brother's side hoping for an explanation on why Yao was intruding on what was clearly mine. As Ivan saw me approaching he smiled, clearly proving my superiority.

"Oh, there you are Natalia," he said. "We were starting to get worried." He got up out of his place at the booth and offered it to me. I sat down next to my sister blushing. Ivan was such a gentleman, and he was always nice to everyone, he was such a wonderful man, oh how much I just wanted him to be mine! Katsuyasha, smiled as I scooted in next her, I turned my head, not really concerned at the moment, I had better thing to worry about, like what was going on between China, Russia and America, it wasn't like Mr. Freedom Fries to enjoy talking to what he called Commie Bastards, yet here he and his brother sat, like it was nothing. What was he up to? I saw as my sister happily turned back to Canada and began chatting, perfect everyone is distracted, now is the time to find out what this idiot is doing! I kicked him lightly under the table, waiting for a response, he just continued to laugh and talk away. I groaned was he dense or something. I kicked harder, this time aiming for his shin. He let out a soft grunt, obviously trying to cover up how much that really hurt.

"Ow, that hurt," he said looking at me, clearly still not getting the point. At least I have gotten his attention.

"Why are you here?" I whispered leaning on the table. He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked playing the innocence card, I rolled my eyes, I knew he knew what I meant.

"Why are you here, I know you don't like my family, so why are you and your brother here?" I demanded, raising my voice slightly and making my whispers sound more like hisses.

"What I'm just hanging out with my Ally buddies, and Canada he has been friends with you sister for a long time now, is there something wrong with friends hanging out with friends?" he asked, I saw him smile a sly smile. Oh I wanted to punch him so badly! I quietly resisted the urge. I just continued to glare; he stared back still smiling the stupid grin before getting up and collecting his trash.

"Fine," he said too loudly. "If you want me to leave, then I will leave." He got up and left after totally throwing me under the bus, I saw as Canada, Ukraine, China and Russia stared at me hearing America's words. I could have sworn the entire coffee shop went silent.

"Why did you tell Mr. America to leave, Systra?" Russia asked, with an adorable innocent look on his face, I felt electric flow through my body, just at the sight, I looked away blushing.

"He was beginning to annoy me," I said looking at the table, hiding my eyes from him. "He had to leave." I looked up as China looked at me not really caring any more; he felt that was an acceptable answer.

"Alright," the old nation said. "Seeing that he is not coming back, I guess I will take his seat," he said as he sat down. Canada who sat next to him looked awkward, now being sealed in between people he didn't exactly know. I saw Kat smile at him happily, and then I went back to not caring. I turned back to the conversation that China and Russia had already restarted.

I said agonizingly through China and Russia's conversation about world politics and old cultures, the whole time watching both of their faces to make sure I was no missing something important. I saw a few lingering glances from Russia's end but I tried my best to convince myself it was nothing, he was just being friendly, there was no way he could like China, now with that annoying thing he does, ending every sentence with aru, I mean ugh it got on my nerves so much, or at least I wanted it to, desperately. I saw as Russia's glances became to get more intimate, and I thought I even saw a bit of blush from his cheeks. I tried to ignore it, and pass it off as nothing, but he was standing right at the end of the table, his face was right in front of my line of sight, I'd have to be blind to not notice it! I felt my eyes slip from their watchful position of keeping tabs and look hopelessly around the coffee shop for a distraction; my eyes caught sight of that idiot American. He seemed pretty distracted by the TV that hung on the wall in the corner of the room, so I figure it wouldn't be too rude of me to just look him over, I mean it's not like he was going to see me or anything. I let my eyes wander over him.

He looked pretty much the same as I remembered him from when we were children, he had the same haircut, he might have grown and few inches, and I really doubt he was that buff in Jr. High, but other than that he looked the same. Same golden hair, same sky blue eyes same out of place hair sticking up in the air. I stared at his face, noticing he now wore glasses and trying to remember if he did the last we hung out, when he looked over suddenly and our eyes met instantly. I tried to pull away and turn back to my brother, but I couldn't our gazes we locked, he smiled that famous Hollywood smile, the same one I had fallen for years ago, and I felt young again, practically human. I remember us, walking down the halls holding hands, the way my cheeks would turn a rosy pink whenever we touched. I tried to ignore the way his gaze made me blush right now. As I struggled to take my eyes off of his smile, I felt the flurries and sparks begin to invade my body again.

No, I thought to myself, this wasn't fair, after everything he has done to me I should not feel this way. I slammed my hands on the table, getting up, I saw as my two love-struck siblings looked up startled and then Ivan looked down at his watch.

"Oh my, we have 5 minutes to get back to the meeting," he shouted, he grabbed his coffee cup and made his way to the door, Yao always staying by his side, I tried to ignore how much that sickened me. I slowed my pace so I would not have to see those two, but then saw America approaching me. I suddenly felt trapped, I looked down at the floor avoiding anyone's eyes, when I got outside I saw everyone turn one way to go back to the meeting, I turned the opposite way, I think I have had enough embarrassment for one day. Plus it is not like anyone other than Katsuyasha and Ivan will know I skipped, I would think of an excuse for my absence when the time came, right now I just wanted to explore the city. I had made my way about a block and a half away before I heard someone shouting behind me.

"Hey Belarus, Where are you going, you're going to miss the rest of the meeting where are you headed off to?" I heard his voice behind me and without turning I knew who it was. My core seemed to fill up with anger on his voice alone, I had not seen him in the coffee shop, what was he doing here? I froze in my place and turned to him, ready to get answer, and I saw as his strides quickened as he tried to catch up to me. That stupid Mathias Køhler!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Belarus' POV**

"Hey, hey, slow down!" Mathias, the country of Denmark, shouted as he caught up with me, despite my speed walking. I turned to him, really not in the mood.

"What?" I shouted. He smiled.

"Where are you going? The meeting is that way, you're going gonna miss it," he said putting his arm around me. "But then again, skipping it could be fun, which means to hear more of that annoy Brit going on about something unimportant, and the American talking about how awesome." I tried my best to ignore him; I just tensed my shoulders, rolled my eyes and kept walking. "Plus it gives us some time to get to know each other," he whispered in my ear, that pushed my limits.

"Alright, alright, what the hell do you want," I said pushing him away. "Why are you following me?" I asked him a little annoyed. He chuckled at my pushes.

"Well I thought it would be fun to hang out with you, you're a pretty cool chic," he said.

I turned on him, was he trying to piss me off, did he think it was funny, I knew he used to think of me as loser girl, why would he suddenly change his mind, he was the one that ended my popularity, and shamed me in front of all of my friends, I wasn't sure who I hated more, him or that stupid Alfred. He took his hand and moved a few strands of hair from where they rested on my face. His touch felt really uncomfortable against my skin, my hand fell in to my pocket, and my fingers wrapped around my knife. I quickly pulled it out and pointed it at his neck.

"Listen, if you don't go back to the meeting and leave me alone, I will slit your throat so fast that that you will start feeling the pain yesterday," I warned, at first he raised his hands in surrender, and then looked into my eyes, and laughed. He grabbed me in a headlock and hugged me close to his body, so close I could smell his cologne, my arms were pinned to my sides, and my knife fell from my hand.

"Ha ha, oh Nat, you are such a joker, for a second I actually believed you!" he shouted excitedly. I stood there both shocked and helpless.

"Ah, let go of me, get the fuck off!" I shouted at him but he just continued laughing, then he finally let me go.

"So where are we going for lunch," he asked. "That coffee place we were at really didn't have any good food, how about some place romantic," he suggested, giving me a suggestive look and once again pulling me close.

"Ok, really, I do not want to hang out with you, I just want to spend time alone, hence why I left the group, I just want to be by myself, and I especially do not want to hang out with you, anyone else would be better, so please, just leave me he hell alone!" I shouted at him, at first he looked at me, startled, then he smiled.

"Oooooo, feisty, I like it," he said leaning in to me.

"Really, really why the hell did you follow me?" I asked him. His smile shrunk a little and he backed up giving me my private space. He put his hands in his pocket.

"Look, I didn't come here to bother, and I know it is kind of late for this, but I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry about that whole thing in Jr. High, I mean, I was a jerk back then, and I was new, and you know how kids treat new students, I was trying to fit in. It's not really a good excuse, but it's the truth, and you probably don't even remember what I am talking about, I mean I didn't remember it till like last night, and I felt like a real douche. I guess aside from trying to fit in, I was really just a jerk because I was jealous of Alfred. I was jealous of how he just fit, how he was the coolest guy in school, and how he got a pretty girl like you effortlessly, I had a bit of a crush on you back then," he told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Please I know you had a crush on Lukas," I told him.

"What, a guy can't play for both teams," he asked. Then he looked at me and blushed. "Any way my sexual orientation is not the point of this conversation! I just want you to know that I am sorry." I looked up at him, and his eyes looked truly sincere. I smiled lightly at him, honestly I felt touched that he thought he had to go this for to express how bad he felt, it was really sweet.

"You don't have to apologize, I guess really it was my fault for falling for someone who would actually do that to a girl," I told him.

"Hey I can't argue there," he said adding a chuckle. "But I don't think you should be too hard on Al. I mean we were just dumb kids, even though he went in to it with the wrong intentions I could tell by the end of it he really did care."

I snorted. "Right, if he really cared he wouldn't have done it in the first place," I said, and he put his arm around me again, only this time it was more of a friendlier thing rather than flirting, or pretending to flirt, or whatever the hell that was.

"Please, just listen to me for a moment; I know you have this, sort of resentment for America, but I want you to know he is really a nice guy," I snorted again and tried to push him, but he didn't move. "Just a few moments, that is all I am asking."

I groaned. "Ugh, fine, but all you get is three minutes, and not a second longer.

"Alright, I know this probably won't convince you but I want you to know that, that dude, was really serious when you two broke up, I'm not sure but I think I even saw him cry a little the next day when he saw you in the hall, I mean I was still a jerk enough to point it out, and him being him, blamed it on allergies, but shortly after that, he pulled me over in the hall and told me off, he blamed for everything that happened, now of course we were still kids so I pushed him on it and then instead of actually beating me he left in a huff, then from what I heard he spent the next week home because his mom said he was depressed. After that I heard he gave up his crown of the King of Dares, and hasn't taken one since, but then again, that was years ago," he paused clearly done. I waited, letting his words sink in, I turned on him.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him, what did he have to gain from me knowing this, was he trying to make me feel sorry for him, that wasn't going to work, I'm not going to forget everything just because he was sad how things turned out, it didn't matter if I still acknowledged, how cute he looked when the place between his eyes scrunched up, as he concentrated on thinking. It didn't matter what my feeling said, I was smarter than that now, feelings meant nothing, I was not going to let him fool me again.

"I just thought it was something you should know, He is not a complete ass, he can just be an idiot some times," Denmark said. There was a long pause before I finally spoke.

"Well it doesn't change anything for me, I still hate him for what he did to me, and I don't think that will ever change!" I shouted. Mathias sighed, but didn't say anything. After a few minutes he let go of me and then turned his body back towards the coffee shop.

"Well, I really should get to the meeting," he told me. "I know I said I would skip with you and everything but, to be honest, if I skip Lukas is probably going to strangle me again, he is stronger than he look, so…uh…catch you later." I didn't look back at him.

"Alright, I guess I will see you later," I told him.

"Are you sure you don't want to just go back to the meeting, there is still a little time," he said. I turned to look at him a forced a friendly smile on my face.

"No, I just need some time to think," I told him. He smiled back.

"Then I guess I'll see you at the next meeting," he said. With that he turned without another glance back, and ran towards England's home, people on the street moving as his body zoomed past them. I chuckled at his reckless, and the turned back to where I was walking, and the beauty of this city, this really did beat having to sit in a room and watch my love struck siblings and that annoying America. I would think of a way to deal with China later, right now I just wanted to be a tourist.

* * *

><p><strong>America's POV<strong>

I marched back to the meeting room, a spring in my step. I saw it in the coffee shop, she tried to hide it, and act like she hated me, but I saw her, the real her, she let her guard down, and I saw her real feelings. Our eyes locked, and she blushed, she blushed because she felt the same spark that I felt. It was true, it was there! I sat down in my seat, unable to hide the beaming smile on my face. No one else seemed to notice, but that didn't matter, I just felt so happy! I sat in my seat, my smile still glowing, and pretended to look through my papers and get ready for the next half of the meeting, when in reality I was just doing it to cover my glance over at her seat, I needed to know if the locked glances thing did anything to her, if maybe it affected her the same way it affect me. My smile fell slightly as I found her seat empty, where was she, Russia was here, and Ukraine was here, hell I think everyone was here except for the one person I really wanted to see.

I went back to looking busy, but once again it was very a cover up, I was really keeping an ear out for the door, waiting for it to open, and for her to stroll in after having gotten lost, or something like that. The minutes passed by the meeting going to start soon, and nothing.

"5 minutes, everyone," England warned, and my heart began to fly.

Finally I shot up as I heard the sound I had been waiting for, the nations around me looked at me, shocked by my sudden spasm, but I paid them no mind, everything moved in slow motion as the door opened, I looked up waiting for her, but to my misery, Denmark walked in. He quickly moved and sat down, and England seeing him, then stood up, ready to start the meeting.

"Alright, it looks like everyone is here, let's get this thing start," England said, my hand shot up, and I waited, as if I were back on school, for him to call on me. He glared and tried to ignore me, but then after I started waving my arm and calling out his name. Finally, after his frustration levels were so high I could practically see it in the air he finally turned to me and called on me.

"YES…America…what is it that you want?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I just wanted to say we can't start the meeting yet, Belarus isn't here." Everyone hearing my words turned to look at the chair that sat next to Russia.

"Huh," England said. "Well, has anyone seen Belarus, or might know where she is." No one said anything and I threw my hand back in to the air. "What is it America?"

"I saw her a little while ago at the coffee show we all went to!" I shouted.

"Da, we saw her as well," Russia said gesturing to Ukraine and China, who were all sitting in a group.

"Oh my, I hope she is alright, what if she got hurt or something?" Ukraine asked, tears coming to her eyes. That also got me worried that could have very well happened, she tried to be all tough and scary but she was actually a really fragile girl.

"Actually, uh, I saw her on my way here, she said she wasn't feeling well, she was headed back to her hotel I think," Demark said looking a little nervous. I jumped out of my seat.

"There you see Am," England said before I cut him off.

"Not feeling well? Someone should go check if she is alright," I shouted jumping up.

"I'll do it," Russia said. "After all, she is my little sister," he said also getting up.

"I'll come too, after all, I am the hero," I shouted rushing to the door before him, I saw as he moved quickly only a few steps behind me, I had to find her before he did, if I am the one that finds her then she'll see how much of a hero I am, and she'll finally admit to liking me! I had to find her!

"Guys wait, where are you going, you can't just leave the meeting because one girl isn't feeling well, this meeting is important!" England shouted uselessly behind us, as of right now nothing mattered more to me than finding Natalia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So after a long period of writer's block I finally found my muse, and so I have returned with yet another chapter! I have to say I cracked up a little when America called Belarus fragile, man is he wrong! Well, at least he is now… anyway … yeah…*awkward silence* yeah…review, reviews are what keep the ideas flowing!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Belarus' POV**

I walked around the city looking for a place to go, a place where I could simply relax and be myself, I rarely ever got to be myself, I always ended up being someone that someone else wanted me to be, I never got to be the real me since… the whole situation in Jr. high, not that I wanted to be. All my life became consumed with one purpose, to make brother love me as much as I loved him. I was prepared to show him how great of a wife I would be, I would make him want me the same way I wanted him, but first I needed to come up with a plan, and that would require some alone time, for me to process my thoughts, I would need a place where I could just be myself, without any distractions, and then like a god sent gift the placed came up, it was perfect, an old book store.

The store was filled with the smell of aging books, books with yellowing pages, books that have been forgotten in history, books that no one ever really touched anymore. No one in this age ever really cared for old books, many found the language irritating and confusing, I found them wonderful. The language was so different from the one today, much more passionate and friendlier than today's cold and mean words. I longed for the past, as some might say it reminded me of a simpler time, an easier, more happy time I walked through the aisles and let my finger brush across the spines of the book, feel the wasting away paper and leather and the golden letters that spoke the name of the book, seeing those who were scratched away, and lightly giving them the love they deserved, I'm not sure my siblings really knew of my love affairs with books, and how passionate I got about them, and I actually preferred it that way, I knew for certain that if that brother would tease me about it. He would see how boring I really was, and lose interest in me; he would find someone else, someone like China or Lithuania. Just the simple thought of him loving someone else, other than me made me filled with rage, even my own sister seemed like a threat at this point, even though I knew for sure she was hung up on that stupid Canadian guy, I wanted to believe he was a nice guy, suited for someone like my sister, he was very quiet and often forgotten, I remember seeing him in the library whenever I went during lunch, but it was his stupid face, so much like that idiot America's it made me hate him just by default, it was nothing personal, I just hated his stupid face.

I finally settled on a book as I picked it up, it was a leather back book called "Feel of my Knife" I sat down in a chair, seeing as the old man behind the counter smiled up at me, happy to see that someone had finally visited his shop I guessed. Or maybe he was just happy to see someone as young looking as me reading book as old as this one, I quietly opened the book, something catching my eye immediately. There was no publisher page, it didn't look like someone removed it… why was their no publisher page. I wasn't so boring to actually read the publisher page, but I always found it interesting to know when the book was published, to see just how old this book really was. I saw as the smiling old man wandered over, walking with an average looking wooden cane.

"Hello young lady, it is so nice of you to wander in here, as you can expect I don't get a lot of young visitors like you in here," he said in an old rough but sweet voice. I gave him a small smile back, finding warmth in his face. He glanced down at the book in my hands and his smile grew. "My, what a good eye you have, that book is a rare one."

"I noticed it doesn't have a publisher page… did someone take it out?" I asked already aware of that impossibility.

"Actually no my dear, as I said before this book is a rare one, it was made long ago, some might even say it was haunted, the author was a poor man, practically living on the streets, he worked day and night to support himself, and if he ever found himself with free time he wrote, his words were so majestic and wonderful, however many of the publishers did not agree with him, they turned him down many times, yet that did not seem to put the poor boy down. He finally hit gold when he wrote that book you are holding right there. He presented the first chapter to a publisher, and the absolutely loved it, they gave him a deadline for the rest, and promised to publish and release it, however luck was not on the poor boy's side, as he reached his final success and raced off to hand in his finished book to the publishers he was killed. Hit by a carriage, yes he was," the old man said his accent matching the tone of the story perfectly. "It's said that the man was able to print 5 copies of it, each of them having their own sets of editing mistakes, it was never officially published, that is why there is no publishing page, it just so happens that one of those copies has been in my family for years, I didn't want to sell it at first, it really is a wonderful story, but I decided that the author's wonderful masterpiece should be shared with others, not many people are lucky enough to pick it up, or even perceptive enough to notice there is no publisher page, I guess it just happens to be fate that you picked it today, my dear."

"Hmmm fate, would you mind if I stayed in here for a couple hours and just read this book?" I asked. His smile brightened.

"Of course not my dear, stay as long as you, I'm just happy to have someone in my shop, yes I am," he said as he slowly walked back to the front of the store and fixed a few books on the way. I felt the old pages in my hand, and for a minute simply admired just the sheer greatness of feeling something that had surpassed so many years, so much weathering and so many years passing and still survived, I'm sure the author did not imagine such intent when he finally finished his precious story, I should at least read the book after it has survived so much it at least deserved that much. I read the first page and was completely drawn in. I rarely ever read in English, I preferred things in my own language, or even Russian at times but this book, this book really spoke to me, it told the story of a woman who was in love with someone who she could not have, she loved him with all her heart and at many times she referred to this dear man as an angel, he angel, she longed for this man, and at night would dream that he would sleep beside her at night, as the story progressed her obsession grew, and then came the gruesome chapters where the man had taken other women, he would kiss them and even sleep with them, and the women, her name Elena, could do nothing but watch, as the other women took her one true place, she would approach the women, and tell them to keep their distance from him, she would tell them he was hers and if they did not heed her warnings she would kill them, stabbing them to death with a knife, then came the time when she when she approached the man, she told him of her love, of the way she killed for him, but he was not as happy or loving as she thought he would be, he called her insane, and ran from her like she was a wild beast, she chased him, begging for him to love her, but that never happened, so she finally realized the one true way she would get him to love her, he would let them be together forever, she plunged her knife in to his throat, and bathed in his blood, drinking it, letting it inside her, letting them become one, and then when she had gotten her fill she put the knife to her own neck and cut, killing herself, letting their blood mix and their bodies fade as they became one spirit, one soul, they died together, and so they would be together, into the next the world, the afterlife. I had finished the book in what seemed like too little time, I didn't want it to end, I didn't want to leave the story behind, to see the end of poor Elena, but the end soon approached, and I found myself sitting there, empty as I finished it, reading the last words over and over again

_And forever we would be together, one body, one soul one being, to never leave my only truest of loves, forever._

I was in a trance as I saw the true path I must go on, the one thing I must do to win my love's heart, I would not kill him of course, I did not have the heart to know he would die, but I did have the hate and anger to kill those that tried to take my dear Ivan from me, I would do as Elena did, I would kill all those who tried to steal from me.

The store bell rang then, waking me from my trance, I saw as he walked in, like another sign sent from God, my one and truest of loves, Ivan.

"Systra what are you doing here, you missed the rest of the meeting?" he shouted hugging me, I smiled and moved comfortably in his arms, I felt right, and peaceful, I loved it, I loved the way he held me. "We have been looking all over for you, Natalia! Katsuyasha and I were so worried!" He… he was worried about me, he even searched for me, he really did love me, he really did care, I knew then that my plan would work, that all he needed was a small push to finally be mine, I just had to get rid of those stupid distractions.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling well so I went for a walk, and I ended up here, I am sorry for worrying you," I said hugging him back

"I am just happy that you are alright," he said as he kissed my cheek, a brilliant blush spread across my face and butterflies began to play in my stomach, my mind cleared as I forget everything I had just been thinking about, all I could register was the feel of his soft lips on my skin, and I could hear my body, wondering and asking, why, why did he just kiss my neck, why not my lips, why not my neck? My body yearned for him and I had to pull myself away from him to keep from finally taking him, and marking him as mine! There would be a time for that, and when that time finally came I would finally feel the pleasure I was hunting for, the greatest and most wonderful pleasure I could ever dream of~! I knew I would get it, I had to get it! He would be mine! Brother began walking me out of the store, when I stopped with the book still in my hand; I looked at the old man.

"Excuse me Sir, I really loved this book, it was really wonderful, I would buy it, but I am afraid I am traveling, I don't have any English money on me…"I told him I felt like I was giving up a child as I handed the book to him, that book it had connected to me so much, as if the author had written it just for me, the man smiled when he saw how reluctant I was to give it up.

"No my dear, please keep it, free of charge, in all my years I have never seen a girl connect with a book as much as you did. I saw you reading back there, yes I did, and you looked as if you finally found the answer to something huge, I want you to keep it, I'm not one to mess with fate," he said with a sweet smile.

"R-really?" I asked unsure.

"Yes please, just keep it," he said, and with a huge smile I hugged the old man, and walked out of the store on the side of the man I loved the most, I really had found an answer to something huge.

_**So I'm not even going to lie, no writers block, no busy schedule, I have just been really lazy and didn't feel like updating, though I pretty much finished this update within an hour when I did finally decide to write, I hope you liked it, I actually was really excited about the whole book idea I came up with, I guess the title never really fit for me, but now it seems to fit perfectly, it also helps me transition the next parts of the story so I actually know how to end it now, though there will be a few chapters before that, and just so I don't feel guilty I will say that the main idea of the story was my creation but the whole story with the author was not, if any of you care to guess which anime I am talking about I would love to know if you picked up on it, and if you are so great that you even know the OVA I took it from then you are even awesomer complete with awesome sauce and awesome sprinkles XD **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Natalia's POV**

I walked alongside Ivan as we made our way back to his hotel room, I smiled as I could feel the electric surging through my body, he smiled back, and I could only guess that he felt the same. That made me happy. It seemed destined that we be together. We had such feelings like this that we couldn't deny, it was almost criminal to deny them, so why pretend they don't exist. Why does he pretend he doesn't feel the same way, when I know he truly does, it was silly. I walked, enjoying the feel of his skin against mine, and in what seemed like too little time we arrived at hotel. He walked in without a word and he led me to an elevator, then whisked me to his room, I felt almost smug as he opened the door and I made my way to his bed and sprawled out on it. I was in his hotel, and we were alone, it was almost fairytale come true~! He smiled at me and took off his long winter jacket and hung it on the hook. I had never really seen brother Russia without his favorite jacket, and I have to say it was a sight that I would want to be concealed and saved for my eyes to see only. He wore a plain white tank top- as white as our matching hair- that seemed accent his glorious muscles, his arms were so strong, and his chest, so muscular, I could see right through his shirt and saw wash board abs. I wanted to touch them so badly, to just run my hands down his body and feel it in it's perfectly toned state, but I knew that would simply ruin the moment for him, he would kick me out and then I would be back to square one. What I needed to do, was show him how mature I was, I had to show him I had resistance and act as if it didn't matter, he needed someone tough, who wouldn't crumble at the simple sight of a tank top. So I did just that, and I almost got the sense that he noticed, and it pleased him. I smiled, my plan worked!

"I'm going to take a shower," he said smiling as he walked to the bathroom. "You can hang out here until I am done, and then Kat and I will take you out for dinner." I nodded happily. Russia was taking me out for dinner, like a date~! I was so excited~! Russia closed the bathroom door and I waited till I heard the water turn on, before finally squealing with all of my joy. This way great! I ran over and grabbed Russia's coat, I held it in my arms as I danced around the room. The scent formed a bubble around me and I felt so safe and secure. Then a thought hit my mind. I replayed what Russia had just said in my mind "_I'm going to take a shower; you can hang out here till I am done." _He said that, which sounds like an innocent sentence, but was it? He was smiling when he said it, could he mean something else, was it… an invitation? My heart began to fly. I wanted to believe it was but I knew in my heart that acting on it wasn't what I should do. I needed to be mature to be strong enough to not attack him every time I see him and demand marriage. I continued to dance around but the question in my head continued to haunt me, would he want me to join him, had he been finally acted the way I wanted. I couldn't fight it any longer, just feet away from me the love of my life was standing in there, naked and wet. All I needed was a little peek, and then I would be set. I tip-toed to the bathroom and my locked around the door at the same time that I heard another door open,

"Nǐ hǎo," China said walking into the room, I turned slowly and glared at him. What the hell was he doing here, and why did he have a key to my brother's room. China blinked as he saw me. "Oh, hello Belarus, I wasn't expecting to see you here, where is your brother?" he asked, he seemed uncomfortable. I smiled, good he should feel uneasy around me, because he was walking in on my territory, Ivan was mine!

"Oh Hello Mr. China," I said greeting him, my hand drifted to the knife holder at my waist. "Ivan is in the shower… What are you doing here?"

He smiled uneasily. "Oh…um…Russia mentioned something about going out to dinner with his family, so I just came by to change." I covered up my growl of anger and clenched my fists. I turned around so he couldn't see me and pretended to look out the window.

"Wouldn't your clothes be in your own room," I suggested, and he let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Actually this is my room… Russia and I stay in it together, aru," he stood there awkwardly.

"Oh…" I said. "Well…where do you sleep? I mean I only see one bed in here," I said beating around the bush, I wanted to hear him say the words. I wanted to hear him threaten my love with Russia. I wanted to hear him say that he thought he beat me that he thought he won.

"I…I sleep in the same bed as Russia, aru. We are…boyfriends," China said he looked scared as I realized a dark aura began to surround me, the same type that I have seen surround my brother, on a number of occasions. I turned and looked at him and he looked even more frightened.

"No, you aren't you are nothing to him, and that is all you will ever be, nothing," I took out my knife and held it to his neck, it was just inches away from slicing his skin "You will leave him alone and you will not touch him, if I see you around him ever again, I will kill you!" I warned him, he looked scared but I saw a flare of anger come into his eyes.

"Y-You want me to leave him? N-No! I-I love him, aru, and he loves me. You are the real one who is nothing to him, you are just his crazy sister, you are obsessed with him and you are his fucking sister. You are the real one who will be nothing to him, he finds you an annoyance!" the anger grew in his eyes, "He hates you, he just takes care of you because you are his little sister, he's thinks you are "special" I mean why else would you lust after your own sibling, aru?" I felt the anger consume me and I tackled him screaming my lungs out, his eyes look scared again as I ran my blade against his skin, I made sure to only cut lightly, not enough to kill him, it hurt enough to make him gasp in pain.

"You lie! Lies, lies they are all lies! You are lying to me! My brother loves me, you are a liar! Tell me they are lies! Tell me you are a liar! Tell me now or I will kill you!" I shouted at him, the aura grew around me and I could not contain my anger. He had to be lying! Ivan loved me! That's why he went looking for me! That's why he has cared for over all these years, he loves me and not this asshole!

"I'm sorry, but it's true," he hissed, his face didn't look sorry at all, in fact he almost looked happy and evil, but I was happy to see a bit of pain. "I'm not afraid of you, aru," he said. I felt like the rage seemed to grow any more, and I realized that he wasn't afraid, he had never been afraid. The fucker had been practically laughing at me the entire time. I just want to believe that he was afraid. I wanted to believe that I still had the upper hand, that I wasn't losing, but the truth was that I was. I had been losing this whole time; with my wild affections I have pushed him right into the arms of someone else. Russia was no longer mine, nor was he close to being mine, he was far away, for all I know I could be his hated, "special" sister. I now doubted myself, and I hated it. How dare this…asshole do this to me, how dare he make me doubt myself, and doubt my love for my Vanya! How dare he make me feel like this! For this I was going to kill him, I raised my knife above my head, about to plunge the blade into his throat, when a strong hand stopped me.

"Systra," he said, his voice emotionless and dark, I looked up and saw brother standing over me.

"B-brother…" I said. I was at a loss of words. All I could find myself thinking was no, no, no, that asshole had to be lying to me, it wasn't true! Russia didn't love him! He didn't hate me! His face showed more anger and hate then I could describe, the familiar aura was around him as mine shrank away. His eyes looked like death.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Natalia!" he shouted at me. I flinched at both his words and his tone. "What the hell would possess you and tell you this is alright. You are completely insane, da? Completely insane, this is why I tell Katsuyasha I don't like spending time with you! You are crazy!" He shouted. I winced as his words stung, Katsuyasha was always coming up with excuses why we could not hang out with big brother, I under stood now that, that was not because she was trying to steal him from me but because she didn't want me to get hurt, his words should have been warning enough for me to stop, but of course the little girl in me continued to press on this false love.

"B-but you love me, you told me so, so long ago. You said you loved me, even if no one else did…." I felt the tears well up in my eyes; it had been so long since I actually cried. I tried to show him I could be tough, and now I was showing weakness right to his face.

"I must have been out of my mind! You are crazy, da? I don't understand how anyone could ever love you! You are my Systra, you should want me to be happy, and now I have found a man who does that and you try to fucking kill him! You are dead to me now! I don't ever want to see you again! You are such a creep! Do you not understand that is incest! God, just go away, go flee to Katsuyasha or something, but try your hardest not to fall in love with her too, just because she is nice to you!" The tears in my eyes over filled. Why was he being so mean to me? He had been so nice, he used to talk to me and tell me that I was wonderful, now he doesn't want to see me. He told me I was beautiful, and now I was just some creep obsessed with incest! Why was he like this what had changed, had I done something wrong? My blood stained knife seemed to say yes. But he shouldn't have to love someone else like China, he has me, I would always be there for him, why didn't he love me? The question played in my head as I stood up, I wanted to run out but my body seemed to move 100X too slow. As I walked out the room the tears continues to flow. The words echoed, creep, insane, who could ever love you, all I had wanted to do today was kill China and become one with my love, the way Elena had in the book, but now… now it seemed impossible, he had someone else, he couldn't be one with me, I walked up the steps my tears staining them. Why couldn't I be good enough for him, why couldn't I be perfect like he needed, instead I was an insane creep that was unlovable to anybody. My feet stopped as they ran out of steps, I had reached the top floor, the roof, my final destination. I opened the door, and sunlight shown all around, falsely promising of a happy bright day, my feet fell in line as if this were what they had been doing their entire walking life, and I quickly found the edge, I looked down, seeing the London street that not too long ago I had walked on. It looked like such a long drop. I removed the bow from my head, the precious bow I had treasured simply because my brother said I looked pretty in it. My fingers released it and like a feather it danced to the ground. I smiled. I wanted to be like that, I wanted to die with such grace and beauty. I would die nicely, it seemed like a pretty end, I would jump from this building and spread my wings. I would feel myself fly as I fell through the air and as those last moments went the ground would catch me, only to throw up in to a new life. The though brought joy to me and I held my arms out and closed my eyes as I leaned forward, here it comes sweet freedom. I was leaning forward when suddenly a voice pulled me out. At first I thought it may be just in my head but the voice was distinct, I knew it anywhere. I was surprise to her it calling my name. After all this time everything thing that had happened, the voice had come for me.

_**So hey guys I am back, I know most of you who have gotten this far are like… the description says fluff! This is not fluff, this is angst, moron! Well yes I see that, but really when I started this I saw it as being a very teen drama angst-y bubble gum story, but as I went along the ideas just kept flowing and well here we are a cliffhanger dripping in angst, and that being said I will try not to stay away too long this time, I actually took a short few months off…because I am lazy and wanted to watch more anime…but I am back and it is summer vacation, so I expect when I am not visiting the city and such I will be working hard for you guys, why? because I have no social life and I am pale as snow and can't go tanning Yay for pale white shut ins~! Also last chapter I said guess that OVA, which no one did which I take as a- I didn't know-, the correct answer is *drum roll* Black Butler- William T. Spears OVA, if you know it you are probably like that sounds nothing like it, well guys I'm not going to steal, and it wasn't until I read it over that I realized it was a bit different so Yay for me being original, any way got some more inspiration for this chapter, a new song I am **__**Crazy**__** about, with one of my favorite bands, **__**AFI,**__** it's called **__**100 words **__**so if you like rock, please check it out, if not and you have some time on your hands look up the lyrics, I did reference a little bit of the song, I wanted to do a whole stanza but, I couldn't find a place for it so~~~~~ a put like maybe one line and did the rest on my own. Otherwise if you don't have time or lazy like me and wondering why you are reading these boring author's notes, I guess I'll just see you next chapter **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Belarus' POV**

"Belarus, no, Belarus, don't jump!" The voice shouted. "Don't do it Natalia please!" I knew the voice; it was hard to not know this voice. It was the voice that caused me so much misery, the voice I used to love so much. "Don't you dare take a single step, I am coming up there!" He ran into the building and he was gone. I considered ignoring his words, and just ending it before he came. I mean what would he do, tell me why I shouldn't do it, right, my world is over, the one I wanted to be with has found someone else, someone better than me, I remembered Elena, what she did… she took in her lover, and then became one with her lover all on her own…sadly I was in no position to do that…. I loved him far too much to kill him, and as much as I didn't want to think about it, the thought of anyone even trying to kill Brother Russia was pitiful. As if that could really happen, Russia was the biggest country in the world, and one of the strongest. For someone like me to kill me would be like a small cat trying to kill their master, it wouldn't work, so here I was, left the knowledge that I will never be able to be with, in love, body or soul. It was a terrible feeling, knowing the one person you have spent your life longing to be with; pretty much hates your guts. It was terrible feeling, one that a normal human being would be able to live with. Knowing all the things you have done in your life, everything you had tried for, all the goals you have set in your life; they were all nothing. It was a feeling I couldn't live with. So I stood here, at the top of a very tall building, looking down at the people, who seemed like little ants. I was ready to take this last step to end these feeling, but my feet suddenly felt like they were bolted to the ground, like my shoes suddenly weighed 10 tons dammit until he said anything I felt so free, ready to great death, but now, now that I have his stupid voice in my head, now that I know he is rushing up to save me…like some sort of hero, I couldn't move. It had been so much easier when no one else was involved….

The door to the roof flew open as finally America ran to where I was, he looked barely winded for someone who only eats food soaked in grease and loaded with sugar, he was probably running on pure adrenaline, there was other possible way he could look this, strong and powerful. He was the same old America from Jr. High, he didn't change at all, he was still a douche bag, or at least I wanted to believe so much that he was.

"Belarus, please, don't do this, I'm begging you," he said as he walked over to me slowly, his eyes looked so sad and his voice sounded so desperate, I tried my hardest not to give in to them. He kept his distance from me, trying not to force me into anything, or maybe it was to make me feel more comfortable and keep me from panicking, whatever it was it wasn't going to work, I wouldn't let him win again.

"You can't talk me out of this America, it's going to happen. I want this to happen," I told him. I felt my heart wrench as the word escaped my lips. It seemed so real now that the words were out there floating around in the universe.

"Please Natalia, listen to me, you have to stop. I can't just let a beautiful girl like you end like this, you deserve to live a very long, very happy life, just stop and consider what I have to say. Please Natalia, just listen to me, don't do it," he begged. A small smile formed on my lips, it felt good to have him beg to me, after all the pain he has caused me, but I growled at him as all the pain the men in this world have caused me resurfaced.

"Don't you talk to me about what I deserve, after what you did; you dated me as a stupid dare! Is that what I deserve then, guys to use me as some sort of challenge, huh? I dare you to lick the ground, well I dare you date Natalia and break her heart, does that sound about right to you?" I shouted at him. He winced and flinched as my words hit him; it gave me a little bit of joy to see this.

"You're right you didn't deserve that, not at all. A beautiful girl like you should never have to cry because of a stupid idiot like me, it isn't right. A girl a pretty and tough and perfect as you shouldn't have to cry over anyone, but more importantly a girl like you shouldn't be hurt so much that she wants to do this…. Please just, step away from the ledge, I know you don't like me but, let me help you, or at least let me find someone who can help you." His words were sweet but I glared at him. Help me, help me, help me, that's all he cared about, he was the hero he just wanted someone to save. He was bragging about being a hero and here he was just looking for someone else to save.

"Shut up Alfred. I'm not just another damsel in distress. I don't need you to come save me like my knight in fucking shining armor. You don't know a fucking thing about what I am feeling so you can't tell me a fucking thing! You don't know what's it's like to have someone you love so much that you would do anything for them, completely hate you, like hate your guts, you don't know anything about what I am feeling!" I shouted at him turning so I am looking at him now. Tears filled my eyes and blurred my vision and made my eyes burn. To my surprised he smiled. It was a sad, depressed kind of smile, but still a smile. He laughed as well, a laugh that started as a small chuckle and then exploded into a loud dark sounding laugh, I stared at him shocked. What the fuck did he think was so funny about this situation, I glared frustrated.

"Of course you would think that. That I don't understand what it is like to be in love with someone who wants you to go off and die. To hear them insult you and just wanna go off and die. I know very well what it feels like…and I also know what it is like to stand on that ledge ready to just die for them. I know all about that, because I feel that way about you. I have loved you since Jr. High, I know I have no reason to, I was stupid to be on such a wonderful girl like you, but I was lucky enough to have that stupid bet lead me to the girl I would love with all my heart. This really is not the best time to tell you all of this…but with the plans you've made it seems I've run out of time," he chuckles again, "not that I had a plan. I mean how could I get a gorgeous wonderful girl like you to forgive an idiot like me? I tried so long to try and either get you like me again, or even try to get over you, but as you can see, neither of those plans worked. So yeah I know how you feel, you feel hopeless and lost, and you're right I really have no right to try and talk you out of all this, so instead, I will give you this one warning. If you jump, you're going to have to put up with me for the rest of forever because I'm going to jump after you." He stood there, his face emotionless and sad, he looked so pale and eyes were blank and dull, the shining blue dimmed down to a simple navy. He looked like a dark angel, I wanted so much to tell myself he was a bluff but I knew deep inside that he was serious and the tears seemed to fall faster. My body began to shake. Was what he saying actually true, did he really love me enough to die for me?

"N-no," I said, the words leaving my lips involuntarily. "N-no you can't…you can't end your life," I continued, this time knowing very well what I was saying. The feeling of sadness filling me at his words, and a longing for him, a deep long that I haven't felt for a long time, it wasn't like the one I felt for Russia it was much stronger, it felt as if our souls were speaking to each other. "P-please you must promise me you won't do it."

His eyes brightened up a little and he looked up at me. "I will promise you, but only after you promise me you won't jump either. I need you Natalia, please just promise me you won't do this to me," he requested hopeful. I wanted to fulfill his wishes, but I still wasn't sure. I had believed he loved me before, and lead to a hurtful ending. Then I spent years thinking another man loved me and he ended up finding me an annoyance, how could I be so sure this wasn't just another trick.

"Do you really love me as much as you say you do?" I asked him a blush covering my cheeks.

"Of course I do Natalia, I have spent years just trying to be there, and trying to be close to you. During the meeting earlier today, the way I was the first person to rush over to you when you fell, the way I tried to help you and make sure you were okay. At the coffee shop, the way I used any excuse I could to be close to you, how I enjoyed talking to you, the way I left because I hated getting you upset, and then they way I smiled when I saw you blush. After the meeting, when I saw you weren't there, you think Russia started that search party, it was my idea, I wanted to make sure you were okay, Denmark said you were sick, I wanted to help you out, I've done everything I could to make to make sure you were alright, even now, I am practically begging, and you know what England says about me, I have a huge ego. Whether I want to admit to it or not, that maybe true, yet here I am, a man who can only think about himself, begging for you stay with me, please Natalia, I promise, if you just stay, and you let me, I'll show you just how much you mean to," he told me. He eyes looked pleading, the saddest I have ever seen this always happy and excited hero, I still wanted to hate him with all my core but I wanted nothing but to hug him right now. I just wanted to hold him in my arms and know that everything would be okay. I wanted to believe I could be as happy as I was before.

"I-I-I…I love you to," I said, more tears falling, but this time they weren't out of sadness and fear, they were out of happiness, I felt a smile stretched across my cheeks that were now heated and shaded with a blush, "I l-love you Alfred." And just like that everything turned upside-down. Like a bunch of balloons all my problems and pain just floated away and I could finally just enjoy the moment. I was in love, and not the same kind of love I had felt towards Ivan, real love, love love~!

Alfred looked up, his face completely draining of emotion. I stood there, still on the ledge, smiling, crying and blushing all for him. I held my breath begging that what he said had not simply been word he had just but words that had actual meaning behind them. A bright gorgeous smile stretched across his face. "r-really," he asked. I nodded. "O-oh my god…this is amazing!" he shouted, he looked way happier than I have ever seen him, and just like that I knew without a doubt that he was serious, he really did love me~! I smiled brightly as I moved to go to him when nature began to fight me. Like an average London day, the rain began to pour down, hard, and with it brought wind. I was about to step off the edge when a big gust of wind blew my body back, and I began to lose my balance. No no no no no no, this couldn't happen now! Not after everything that had happened not after I was finally happy! I felt as my foot finally slipped from the ledge I felt my body falling. "No!" I heard America yell. I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to see America watch me as I fall, and not wanting to feel as I finally got what I wanted so much like 5 minutes ago. I was surprise as I laid there, practically floating, when I noticed that the feeling as my body finally hit the ground still hadn't come…I slowly opened my eyes trying to figure out if I was dead or alive. Instead of seeing blackness or death or some grim reaper, I saw Alfred, I felt arms around me and the rest of my body limply hanging there against gravity. He caught me…he actually ran over and caught me as I fell. He looked up at me to make sure I was okay, and I saw as our eyes locked, the same way they did back in the coffee shop, only now it was more powerful, as if it wasn't just friction between us but pure electricity. I leaned in, a slave to the emotions I was feeling and laid my lips against his. He blinked back surprised, but close his eyes and eased in to it, he swooped me up into his arms, so I was no longer hanging over the edge, and just kissed me. It felt amazing he was so…just...amazing~! I couldn't think of another way to describe him. It just felt so great. I knew this was not our first kiss, but everything was new, he was new, I was new, this entire world was new, and I loved they everything felt. For once in my life I could say I felt genuinely happy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, so here is the fluff I promised, well mixed in with a little emotional stuff. I'm sorry about the delay, with this chapter, originally I wanted to update this right after I posted the last chapter, like a few day, but I was hit with a bunch of writer's block, who should say what, and when and how! So I took a break and worked on other stories, then got distracted and worked on more stories, and then I go to work on this and get it out one night, Karma how I hate you, any way, happy late 4<strong>__**th**__** of July, happy Canada, happy French revolution day and everything else, just an FYI, I'm going on vacation and will have less computer access, so there might not be much updating, I'll see what I can get up, but either way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thank you guys for all the love, this story isn't completely over, though…with everything I'm saying it sounds like it is…just see you guys next time, and please please please review~!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**America's POV**

I awoke in a bright hotel room in an amazing haze. I smiled and looked down at Natalia who lay asleep in my arms. I had finally god my amazing girl, my beautiful angel, my wonderful goddess. I pulled her closer against my bare chest. Nothing sexual happened last night, but I would still remember it was the best night of my life. After I got Natalia off of the roof I took her inside the hotel, got her some dry clothes and a cup of coffee and then took her out to get some food in her belly. I took her to the best restaurant I knew, which was extremely difficult being that we were stilling England…but I knew of a nice restaurant France made so he would have somewhere to eat when he came to visit. I was grateful for his innovative thinking. I took Belarus there, and at first she was quiet, still a little stuck on what happened on the roof, but I was able to pull her out of it with my good ole American charm.

* * *

><p>She looked down at her hands tearing apart a breadstick while we waited for the waiter. I watched her and saw the pain and embarrassment on her face, I reached across the table and took one of her hands in mine, and she looked up at me with her beautiful, sad, blue eyes. I raised her hands to my lips and kissed her fingers.<p>

"What's wrong sweetie?"I asked playing with her fingers. She glanced up at me and smiled slightly.

"It's nothing," she replied. I knew she was still upset and I wanted nothing more than to just make her forget all of this.

I took her other hand so I was holding both of her hands over the table. "I want to make this night special, I want to go all out, no matter what the cost." I paused and flagged down the nearest waiter and called him over. "Yes, I want the most expensive bottle of wine you have, and get us all of the best foods, that goes for appetizer, entrees and desserts!" The waiter nodded and made a quick note on his note pad and then walked away. "If you don't like anything, just let me know and I'll have them bring something else out," I told Natalia. She blushed a little, a smile finally forming on her lips. "There is that amazing smile," I said making her blush more.

"A-Alfred," she said. "Y-you really don't need to do all of this just for me…" she said, a bit of the sadness coming back into her eyes.

"I want to sweetie, I'm just treating you how you deserve," I said, reaching over and cupping her face, she blushed more and smiled, hesitantly leaning into my hand. I scooted my chair so I was closer to her and pressed my lips against hers. "You should really smile more, it is completely beautiful," I whispered in her ear, she blushed again and covered her heated cheek; I even think I heard an adorable little giggle escape her lips. I chuckled and she blushed more, hiding behind her hair. I gently too her hair and swooped it behind her ears. "You shouldn't hide such a beautiful face," I said as I leaned in slowly, about to kiss her once again, when the waiter interrupted us, placing are wine and appetizer on the table, I paid him little mind and just focused on her, and for the millionth time this dinner she blushed and I smiled. I was amazed by how adorable she was. She was just like the adorable little girl I went out with in Junior High, only I knew for sure that I would not mess it up this time. I doubt any of the other countries would believe it if I actually told them I had heard Belarus giggle and lived to tell the adorable tale. If they did believe it they would probably think it was some kind of violent joke or something I said that had to do with psychotically killing someone. No one saw Natalia the way I did, which really was a shame because she was so amazing. Everyone just saw her as the insane girl with a knife that would kill you if you even took a step towards her brother, but now, she was someone new; she was this adorable beautiful girl. I wish I could show the world but, I also wanted to be selfish and just keep this wonderful person all to myself.

I watched her eat her food; she still had rosy red cheeks from her blush and was trying to make it seem like she was focused on her food, but I kept seeing her glance underneath her long, pretty, feminine eyelashes. I smiled shoving some more food in my mouth, my eyes still not leaving her for a moment. I winked at her when our eyes met and again she let out an adorable giggle and I smiled ever so brightly. I felt so lucky and so blessed to be able to be here with her. They say you can only meet your soul mate once, and if you let them go, then you are truly left to live a lonely life. I was one of the few people who lost her and had to live without her. She was just the one that got away…until I got her back, against all odds. She was truly the love of my life, my other half and I would never her let her get away again. I needed her. I began to forget about how upset she was, and what her brother drove her to do, that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was that I had the most amazing girl sitting in front of my, smiling, blushing and even giggling. I didn't care that I was a hated country amongst the entire world; all that mattered was that I had her, that I could spoil her, that I could make her smile and blush. That's all that mattered to me.

* * *

><p>We slowly finished up the appetizer and the quickly our meals, just talking and bonding and learning more about each other, it was bliss. We drank the wine happily, not to get drunk but just to celebrate and be happy. Finally we got to the deserts, I let her pick out whatever she wanted and she was so adorable as she flipped through the menu, she looked like a little girl in a candy store, finally she picked a nice big piece of chocolate cake, that we would split together. I playfully put some of the frosting on her nose, she giggled and moved to wipe it off, but I lightly grabbed her wrist before she could and I leaned in and licked off the frosting and then lightly pecked her lips. She turned bright red and smiled and giggles, her pervious sadness completely forgotten. I took another bite of the cake, getting frosting all over my mouth as I usually did being a messy eater. She blushed and hesitated a little, but slowly she leaned over and slowly licked the frosting from my lips, I felt a slight blush spread across my cheeks then she finally kissed me. It felt so passionate and romantic, and completely amazing. She pulled back and smiled at me with an adorable cat like grin. I blushed looking back at her, blushing like a fool, completely breathless. She just giggled softly and got up as the waiter walked over handing me back my change, my eyes glued to her watching her wonderful beautiful figure as she walked away, her dress that I bought her (because she needed dry clothes) seemed to fit her form perfectly, the dress seemed to go right down to her mid thigh and accented her lovely curves nicely. The dress was rose red which looked wonderful with her platinum blonde hair and her adorable signature bow. As a true man caught under the spell of his sexy mistress I ran after her forgetting completely about my change and running after, I saw her walk out the door and as soon as I caught up with her, I scooped her up in my arms and held her close and kissed her passionately. She giggled and smiled and lifted her hands so they were both cupping my face. She smiled up at me and her eyes were all alright and sparkling and just so bright, and I smiled back happily and just held her there in my arms. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I swore I could feel the soft thump of hers too as I held her there. I looked deeply into her eyes and I felt like I could see a mirror of all the love I had for her in them. I felt so much love and happiness that I felt like my heart may just burst. It had to be illegal somewhere to be this happy, if I had to guess it would probably be Russia. Which is fine with me, that douche bag should never fell this happy for what he did to her. I smiled and kissed her one more time before finally setting her down, I kept my arm around her shoulders, and she seemed to snuggle happily into my side, she put her arm around my waist, and together we just walked through the London night life.<p>

I took Belarus to the fanciest hotel I could fine, which where Iggy lacked in edible restaurants, he made up with palace like hotel, I wanted my girl to feel like a Princess and I especially did not want her to be in the same hotel as Ivan, so I even had her stuff send for, I let her make herself at home at the hotel while I went to go pick up her stuff. I prayed and prayed for me to run into Russia, I knew he was staying in the same hotel and all I needed was a few minutes alone with him, it would in no way make us even but I had to at least do something.

However, no such luck, I checked Natalia out, I picked up all of her things, I even worked up the nerve to go up to the room, but the people at the desk said he was not. He was fucking lucky!

I went back to Belarus' hotel and dropped off all of her stuff. She answered the door and a bright smile lit up her face, I helped her carry all of her stuff into her room and then stood awkwardly by the door. This night was so perfect, I wasn't sure how to end, she walked over to me still with that kitty cat smile, and I cupped her face lightly, I leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. She kissed back and leaned against my chest; I continued to kiss her and then leaned my forehead against hers.

"Good night my beautiful girl," I said. "I'll come see you in the morning." She looked up at me with longing, I turned and went to go and walk out of the room when I felt her throw her arms around my waist and bury her face in my back.

"Please don't go," she said. "I don't want you to leave…" she said, she hugged me tighter.

I smiled and put my hands over hers. "I don't want to leave either, but I have to let you sleep, I promise, I'll come back in the morning and be here when you wake."

"N-no, I want you to stay here, with me," she said, she moved so she was no in front of me. "Just, sleep her, and stay with me." She blushed sweetly and looked at me with big puppy dog eyes.

I smiled at her. "Of course, how could I say no to such an adorable face like that?" She smiled happily at me.

We spent the whole night, kissing and talking, making it officially the greatest day of my life. We ended it perfectly with her falling asleep in my arms, I lent her my shirt which she now wore a night gown, and I slept shirtless as I usually did, and together we just fell asleep, feeling as happy as can be.

* * *

><p>I woke up and held her in my arms, slowly stroking her hair, letting her get her rest, I got up and called room service and order her some breakfast so she could eat when she woke up, while I waited for the food to arrive. I got up when I heard a knock on the door, I got up thinking it was room service when I opened the door, and saw Katsuyasha, she looked up at me confused and then blushed when she saw i was only wearing boxers.<p>

"Oh, um, I heard about Russia and Natalia's fight last night...and the hotel said she would be here...I just came to check on her...I'm so sorry, I'll come back later!" she said as she rushed away.

"Wait! it's not what you think!"I shouted after her, she was gone. Great, I don't think she'll be too happy about this...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**America's POV**

I paced the room not sure what to do. This looked bad! Me, standing in her sister's room, in my underwear looked bad. I had to find Ukraine and tell her the truth. This wasn't some sort of one night stand. I wasn't trying to get the rebound with her sister, I actually really loved her, and I knew that she loved me, but I had no idea how I was going to tell Katsuyasha that! I suppose I could chase after her, she might by staying at the hotel Natalia was staying at before, I suppose I could go there and talk to her…but…. I looked back at Natalia who was adorably hugging and snuggling the blankets. I promised her I would be here when she woke up…I couldn't just abandon her, not after how perfectly last night was. I had to be here for her. I didn't want her to start thinking this was some one night thing either, I wasn't going to reject her like Russia did. My hands were tied. If I didn't get a hold of Ukraine who knows who she might tell, she could tell Russia.

To be honest, I kind of want her to tell him, whether he really loved Natalia or not he has always been very overprotective of his sisters, and we all know how much he dislikes me, all I need is for him to come knocking on my door acting all brotherly and I will make is face so stained red that it'll look like his old flag. I wanted to beat his ass so bad, but…I wasn't sure how it would affect Belarus.

She really did seem to be over him, but she hasn't seen him since the big fight, and I'm not sure yet how she will react seeing him. I can tell that she may no longer feel romantic feelings for him, but she still had her heart broken, and I know just as well how much that can hurt, even after you have convinced yourself that you have moved on. So it was not the best idea to tell Russia yet.

I had to think of some way to contact Ukraine…and then it hit me, Mattie! Canada and Ukraine have recently started dating, so of course he would have her number, hell she might even be staying with him. He could help me! I quickly took out my phone and called him, the first time I waited anxiously but he didn't pick up. I cursed under my breath but skipped the voicemail and tried calling him again. He picked up.

"A-Alfred…what the hell do you want?" he said, his voice sounded tired, I took that as a sign that he just woke up.

"Man, I really, really need your help, alright; I need you to give me Ukraine's number," I asked him.

"What," he said. His voice sounded cranky. "You call me early in the morning just to ask me for my girlfriend's number?" I blinked. Wow, for a country of peace he certainly did not like being woken up before 12.

"No, no, dude, not like that, I mean I just need to talk to her," I told him, he sighed.

"Well if you just need to talk then it can wait till I don't know 10 in the morning," he grumbled grumpily.

"It's really important!" I said urgently. He sighed.

"Well I guess I am up now….What is it Alfred?" he asked.

"I really can't tell you the details bro, not yet, I just really need to talk to her, she saw something she wasn't supposed to," I told him.

He sighed. "Please, please, please tell me she didn't see Florida," he asked and I blushed.

"No, no, no, no, not that….it's just…she came over to see Belarus and…well I happened to be in her room…shirtless…and in my underwear…" I told him.

There was a moment of silence as he paused processing everything.

"OH MY GOD YOU HAD SEX WITH BELARUS!" he shouted into to the phone, I had to hold it away from my ear to keep myself from going deaf.

"No, no, no, no, just listen, alright, nothing happened. We just slept…but that's not what it looked like from Katsuyasha's end, and I need to tell her the truth before she says anything to Russia," I told him.

"Alright, alright, I will see what I can do; I'll text it to you now," he said before hanging up.

I waited anxiously as the seconds went by before the message finally arrived, I quickly took that number and called it, my heart beating with every pause between each ring, and it rang, and rang, and rang and rang, no answer. I hissed under my breath when the phone finally went to voicemail.

I quickly hung up and called again but once again it just rang and went to voicemail, I did this a total of 3 times before finally giving up. Shit what was I going to do?

"Mmmmmm, Good morning," Belarus said as she sat up in the bed waking up, she rubbed her eyes cutely and looked up at me blinking sleepily. God, she looked like a beautiful angel even after just waking up.

I smiled at her completely forgetting my worries. "Good morning beautiful."

Her cheeks were dusted with a red blush and she looked away but a cute smile found her lips. She played with the fabric of the blanket.

"It's so early in the morning…" she said. "I don't want to get up yet…would you mind, cuddling with me, she looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes and I felt myself melt. She had the most adorable look. What some would call puppy dog eyes, I don't know how she did not constantly get everything she asked for with those wonderful eyes, hell if she told me to hunt down the most bizarre things right now, from extremely bizarre places I would, with just one look from those lovely addicting eyes.

I smiled and climbed back into bed and slowly and lovingly took her into my arms, laying her against my chest, she looked up at me and smiles a little as she snuggled closer. She was so small compared to me, yet she fit perfectly, as if my arms were made to hold her. She just laid there on my chest and took in my scent; I held her and played with a strand of her long platinum hair between my fingers.

As I held her, I just felt so at peace, so happy…so guilty. I tried to just ignore all of it and enjoy the moment, this was the morning after the completely best day of life, I deserved a little bit more bliss before this moment ended, but I knew that wasn't exactly right. At this very moment her sister thought I had a one night stand with Belarus and was probably telling their insane brother.

I wasn't afraid of Russia. In fact I would be more than pleased if he came after me, I wanted more than anything to fight him and put him in his place. I wanted to punish him for what he did to Natalia, but I knew I could not. He was still her brother, and fighting him would just upset her, and that was the last thing I wanted to do, not after years of having her hate me. I had to tell her.

"I have something to say," I said and she looked up at me.

"Alright," she said, "but I want to say something first." She leaned down and laid her plump, pink, petal lips against mine and I leaned into her, kissing her back. She smiled. "I love you," she whispered. "I can't even explain to you how different you make me feel, how loved and sweet and cute…and happy. I feel amazing… I just want you to know that you make me feel like a queen or an angel or goddess or something, and I will always be grateful and love with all my being because of this. You love me so much, and I can't help but love you back, you made me fall for you," she said, her eyes were glowing and seemed so innocent and honest and different, like she was finally opening up to someone for the first time and giving them her being.

Then her eyes darkened a bit to their normal look. "But if I ever see you with another woman I will kill her," She added. I smiled as she started acting more like herself.

"I would never want to be with anyone other than you," I said cupping her face and kissing to her. "I am loyal to you, I swear on everything I had."

She smiled happily and snuggled against my chest, reminding me slightly of a cat. I pet her hair, and smiled happily.

"What was it you wanted to say," she asked. My smile fell a little.

"Um, well… when exactly do you want to start telling everyone about us?" I asked her, trying to go a different route.

"Um…," she pulls back a little a looks up at me. "I don't know… I mean… my brother… he is not going to like this…and he is already mad at me…I don't think it would be wise to tell him so soon…I feel like if we wait a bit…he would be quicker to accept us…. I know it is crazy for me to still care about what he thinks but… he is my brother…he is family, and he always will be," she said. "I know this isn't really fair to you, I'm sorry, when I am ready you will be the first to know and then you can tell anyone you want."

Crap. "Oh, um, alright," I said looking away, I saw her pout a little from the corner of my eye and she snuggled close.

"What," she asked nuzzling into my chest.

"Well, um, I have some bad news," I said she looked up at me confused and opened her mouth to say something when suddenly her phone sounded out. I flinched again; I didn't even let myself get a small sense of pleasure when she climbed over me to reach her phone.

"Hello Systra," She asked answering her phone still laying on me. I heard a slight gasp and I saw her eyes widen. "What, but how did he find out about that?! It's been one night?!" I heard her yell into her phone, I saw as her eyes slowly turned to look at me. I was silent and tried to look sorry. She muttered something into her phone in Belarusian. "Alright, alright, just calm him down, I'll be there soon!" She hung up her phone, got out of bed and grabbed her close, she didn't even bother to leave the room, and she just started changing her clothes. I blushed brightly and shielded my eyes like a gentleman… (Why did I have to be such a gentleman to girls I liked dammit!).

"What, what's going on, you're leaving?" I asked her.

"Well yeah," she said. "My brother is freaking out because of what my sister told him!" I flinched and kept my eyes on the sheets.

"I'm really sorry," I told her.

She sighed as she got dressed. "Its fine I guess, I just did not feel like dealing with this right now!" She said as she struggled to get the zipper on the back of her dress up, I walked up behind her and helped her, pulling the zipper up her back hiding her ivory skin and pushing her long platinum hair out of the way.

"Thanks," she said.

"Do you want me to come with you," I asked as I got up and started to put my pants on.

"No, no," she said. "I think we both know that would really piss him off," she said as she grabbed all of her things and walked to the door, I walked with her, she opened the door and then turned to me. "Well, um, I guess I'll see you later," she said.

"Yeah," I replied back not sure what else to say. This was awkward morning after part, only we didn't have to talk about calling each other back or anything, we already said the "I love you" s but we weren't exactly sure where else to leave it.

"So, um, bye," she said.

"Yeah, bye," I said awkwardly, she blushed and shut her eyes and then got on her tippy toes and then kissed me; I blushed and then leaned into her lips. She kissed me for a good few minutes and then finally pulled back and we were both blushing, she looked away and then quickly walked away.

"Bye," she said as she quickly walked away.

For the rest of the morning I was filled with utter bliss.

This was real.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review~!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Belarus' POV**

I knew for sure by the feeling in my stomach that there was nothing I wanted to do less right now than confront brother about all of this, but I knew that it had to be done. I slowly walked through London to his hotel, the same hotel that I nearly threw myself off of the day before. I looked up and could practically see myself at the top. It was truly a blessing that America had been there to save me; otherwise I'm not sure I would live to know the happiness I know now. I truly owe him my life.

* * *

><p>I took a breath to compose myself and then walked into the building. I walked past the front desk and when straight to Russia's room trying my best to hold on to my nerve. I softly knocked on the door. It waited quietly as I heard someone walk to the door.<p>

I looked up as Ukraine answered the door. She looked surprised to see me. "Oh, Systra, we weren't expecting to see you, come in," she says as she open the door wide enough for me to walk in. I pushed past her and her big boobs gently. Where is he? I know he is here, and I know he knows. I saw him sitting at a small table sipping coffee from a small cup. His face looked calm but I could tell by his posture and shoulders that he was tense.

"Good Morning to you too, Systra," he said barely even glancing over at me. I felt a little output by his little regard for me. Usually it would cause me to go into some possessive frenzy, but I didn't feel anything for him at the moment. This was the man, my so called brother, was the one who wanted me to take my life, all I really felt was anger for him.

"So you know," I said to him emotionlessly. He took a sip and taking his time to respond. I growled getting frustrated as I waited. He finally looked at me. He was not smiling and his eyes looked cold. He looked completely serious.

"Know what dear sister?" he asked. I could tell just by his tone that he knew, he was just mocking me by trying to play innocent. He really was a perfect asshole wasn't he? I really couldn't tell why I was devoted to him for so many years. "I have no idea what you are talking about?"

I growled slightly under my breath. He knew damn well and I could tell it by the stupid look on his face, but I wasn't about to let him make me look the crazy psycho girl who would go off on him for no reason.

"About me…dating America," I said simply, meeting his lavender eyes. He turned back to his coffee and then spoke to me.

"Dating," he said with a slight laugh. "All I heard is that you were sleeping with him," he said.

I stifled a blush and glanced over at Ukraine. She really was a blabber mouth. "And so what if I did?" I asked. I knew America and I had not engaged in sex last night, but I wasn't going to openly deny or accept it, it was none of his business! "It doesn't concern you," I said. That is when he gave a reaction; he closed his hands into a fist hard enough that he broke the handle of the cup in his hand, then slammed his gloved hands on to the table and stood up.

"How can you allow yourself to be with such filth!" he shouted. I growled. "You know who he is you know how he has been against us, all of us for so long! He is an idiot and disgusting, the way he binges himself with such greasy fattening food. He is a huge fat ass, not to mention how ignorant he is of everyone else!"

"You don't know him," I said, I felt the anger bottle up as he continued to insult America but I tried my best to control. "You only say such things about him because you don't really know him. If you spend, even just a day with him, like I have than you would see that he really is a great person," I told.

He glared at me. "I have known him for long then you have Systra, and the one the he taught was that you are a slutty whore who will spread her legs for any piece of shit who calls her pretty! I was nice to you yesterday and you tried to do it then with me and rejected you, then America finds you, is nice to you and you just sleep with him!"

"I didn't sleep with him!" I shouted getting defensive now! "And he told me that he loves me!" I shouted at him. Russia laughed.

"You really are cute, Natalia, you are so easily fooled! You are so easily driven just by the concept of love. I swear a random man you don't know could come up to you and tell you he loves you and you would begin to devote you whole life to him! He lied to you Natalia! He couldn't love you, he just saw that you were weak and vulnerable and took action; after all, it is not every day that he finds someone stupider than himself!

I growled and glared at him. "You have no idea of what he feels! You are just a heartless monster who doesn't know what love is! He loves me, he would never hurt me, unlike you, and I know that he loves me because of this just…sense of love I can just see in his eyes, something I never saw in yours! You may have Yao but you will never know the love that I feel with America! He loves me…and I think I might love him back," I said and he laughed as he looked at my face and then glared as he saw it unchanging.

"I won't allow it," he said. "I won't allow my own sister who was once in the Soviet Union with me to…be with some…filth infidel! I forbid it! I forbid you to be with him! I don't care if you love him or not, you will not date him, and until I bid it alright I don't want you to even see him," Russia said. I felt the hate bubble up for me. It was a new feeling for me, to look at my brother and feel such things as hate and anger, but I would not let him ruin my new found happiness! After everything he has done to me, to make me sad and purposefully make me feel bad I would not let him take my happiness away! I no longer need him, I no longer needed his approve and I no longer cared what he thought of me. He would not ruin my life once again!

"No," I said and Russia blinked.

"What did you say," he asked completely astonished.

"No," I told him again. "I will not stop seeing America. I will not stop dating him, and I will not listen to you forbid me to be with him. You are not the boss of me, and as long as we are separate countries and have still not become 'one' you cannot tell me what to do," I said.

He blinked again and then glared. "You cannot disobey me!" he said.

"You are not my father," I shouted. "You are not my father and you cannot tell me what to do, and to be completely honest, I have not known our father but I bet somewhere he is turning in his grave at the sight of what his only son has become," I said as I turned to the door.

Russia watched me and growled. "You don't know what you are doing Natalia! You don't know what you are giving up, if you listen to me, you gave America up then all of your dreams could come true. We could get married! We could become one!" he said. I could hear the devilish smile in his voice and feel the cold air and his aura changed. I kept walking.

I caught the face of my sister as I was walking to the door. Her eyes were filled with concern and sadness as she took me in. She hated seeing her family fight and be torn apart. I felt bad for her. I would have to contact her. She wasn't a bad person like brother, and I knew with brother's control of me gone that he would try to use he. I would try and help her as well.

I heard as Russia continued to desperately shout at me and when I got to the door and I opened it and turned to look at him, my eyes taking it all in.

"You don't know what you are doing sister, you are a fool for all the choices you are making," he said and I just looked at him.

"I don't need you anymore, brother," I said. "Sorry" I turned and left and shut the door behind me.

* * *

><p>I was very calm during most of the scene. I surprised myself, but it was when I got out side that I got a flood of all the emotions.<p>

How dare he forbid me to do stuff?! How dare he try and keep me from being with America?! Who did he think he was to try and tell me what to do?! He was not the boss of me, and he never would be!

I'd show him, I thought as I walked through London in the rain to the hotel me and Alfred were staying at. Oh I would show him just how much I don't need him, how much I didn't need to listen to me.

I needed to show him that he was not the boss of me and that he would never tell me what to do!

The ideas were flashing through my brain as I walked. Everything I could do just to piss brother off. Everything I could do just to show him that the only one who had control over me was me, and not anyone else. My mind was filled with all the different ideas and plans while the rest of my body seemed to be on autopilot while I walked back to the hotel. I barely even noticed where I went but before I knew it I was in the hotel riding up the elevator to the hotel room Alfred had bought me, and it was then that I decided on the perfect plan to do.

I knew just what to say when Alfred opened the door. I knocked quietly and then looked up to see his beaming happy face. I wasted no time and just said the words that were screaming in my mind.

Three simple words

"Let's get married."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahhhhhh it has been so long since I updated so I decided to have a huge bombshell ending! Boom!<strong>_

_**Please review, I would love to know your thoughts and if any of you saw this coming…for one thing I am the author and I didn't even see this coming…**_

_**Please Review~! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**America's POV**

* * *

><p>"Wait, what….you want to what?" I asked completely taken aback looking at her, by now she had already found her way into the hotel room and made herself at home while waiting for me to finally overcome my shock.<p>

"I want to get married," she said.

"I heard you but…what?" he asked?

"You think I am crazy don't you?" she said her eyes sliding down to her lap. She looked sad.

"No, no, that's not it," I said.

"Yes, you do, you thinking I am insane. You heard about how I was doing this whole marriage thing with Russia and now I am doing it with you after we have only dating for a little while, but it's not the same! I have a reason this time," she said.

"Okay," I said sitting close to her listening to her talk. "What is your reason?"

"My brother," she whispered. "I want to do this to upset my brother." I felt my heart sink at her words. She wanted to marry me to upset her brother; she tried to kill herself because of her brother. Was all this about her brother? Was he all that really what mattered to her right now? Was everything we have done these past couple of days all about her brother?

"Oh…I see, so…you…just want to make him jealous…that's all this was really about…I…I guess that is okay," I said as I got up and went to the window looking out at the view, I saw in the reflection of the window how her head shot up and she rushed over to me, he hand reaching for me.

"No…NO, that is not what I meant!" she said. "I know…I know…that we haven't been together for a long time. Hell, we haven't even spent a week as a couple, but I still love you! I love you and I know that it was quick, but I can feel it, I know it is true! I love you and only you! I feel nothing but anger for him!" she shouted, desperately clinging to my back.

I sighed and relaxed at hearing her hear the words. Her voice…it sounded like she was close to tears, and it was not like a hero to allow a woman to cry, plus, it was just the power and emotion behind them that told me that she really meant them. I wasn't that I thought she could be so cruel to actually use me as a tool to get to her brother. It was more that…I was just paranoid about having her again. I didn't want to lose her… ever!

"Then why do you want to upset him so badly?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Because, I want to prove to him he is wrong. I am loveable! You do love and care about me! Please, I know it is soon, but please, I just need you so much, I need to know he is wrong, please, just please, this is the only thing I will ever really ask of you," she told me, I could now feel the wetness of her tears against my back. I turned to look at her and I took her face in to my hands.

"We don't need to get married to do that, silly," I told her. "We can just show. If he ever sees us together, all he is going to see is me treating you like the princess…no that's not right, the queen you really are. He'll see how much I love you, just by seeing me around you, and mark my words, he will see us together, because there won't be a moment when I will ever let you go," I told her. "I want the world to know how much I love you, Natalia."

She smiled and hugged me tight lying against my chest. "I know, and I never want you to leave me, I always want to be with you. I don't want anyone, anywhere to doubt our love and I want to make it clear to everyone, that you are MINE!"

"So then, why get worried? You should know that I would never ever not treat just the way you deserve, which of course is exactly like a queen and the hero must always brag about how amazing his queen is!" I said hugging her close and completely covering her face in kisses. She smiled blushed and giggles, and oh, did she have the most adorable little giggle in the world! I could hardly stand it. Then when she could finally breathe she looked up at me.

"Well, it's just that, that isn't exactly what I meant." I looked at her, listening, waiting to hear what she had to say. "Russia…he also, kind of…forbid me from seeing you," she said.

"HE WHAT?!" I shouted exploding with anger. "OH IF HE THINKS THAT HE CAN EVER KEEP ME FROM MY GIRL THAN HE IS INSANE, AND I WILL KILL HIM IF HE EVER THINKS OF TRYING TO KEEP ME FROM MY WOMAN!"

She blinked. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"YES, I WILL NOT LET THIS ASSHOLE KEEP US APART! HE CAN'T JUST TREAT YOU LIKE TRASH AND THEN ACT LIKE YOU BELONG TO HIM! YOU AREN'T HIS TO CONTROL! WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?! HE ISN'T YOUR FATHER OR ANYTHING, HELL HE ISN'T EVEN THE ONE WHO RAISED YOU! IF HE WANTS SO BADLY TO HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU THEN HE CAN'T JUST DECIDE THAT HE IS GOING TO CONTROL YOUR LIFE!" I shouted.

"I…guess," she said completely surprised by my sudden burst of anger.

"You know what…let's get married!" I said to her excitedly. She looked up at me completely surprised.

"What," she whispered.

"Yeah, that's right," I told her. "You are right; we should do this, to hell with Russia! Screw him! Let's get married and prove to him that we really love each other and that there is not a fucking thing in hell that he can do about it! Let's do it, let's get married!"

"A-are you sure?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, let's do it! We can go and get a ring and just go to Vegas and just get married tonight! I love you so much, and I know without a doubt that that will never change, let's do it! Let's get married!" I took her into my arms and kissed her holding her tight in my arms. She smiled up at me and I just continued to love on her.

"C'mon, let's go get the biggest and shiniest ring we can find!" I said as I took her hand walking to the door, I felt her stop behind me. "What's wrong" I asked.

"When I was talking to you earlier…you…you thought…it's just…. Do you really think I would leave you that easily? Do you doubt my love that much?" She asked me, her eyes looking vulnerable with a slight sadness in them. I smiled and sat down on the couch pulling her with me. I pulled her into my lap and smiled at her.

"No, it's not that I doubt you…it's…I got you, and lost you once, and that was one of the hardest things to get over in my life…and now by some miracle…I have you again. I just…it just seems too good to believe! I don't doubt anything you say to me…I just doubt my luck. By some luck I was able to get a second chance with the girl I love…but I will always be afraid of when my luck finally runs out." I told her, taking her face into my hands and lightly stroking her cheek.

"You are just so sweet to me, you know that?" she asked me smiling.

"Me, sweet? No, I am just telling the truth, you should how just way too good for me you are and how lucky I am just for having you," I told her and I saw as she blushed.

"Oh my god, that has to be the cutest blush I have ever seen!" I shouted as I saw it, I pulled her close and then just nuzzled my lips against her cheek, I felt it heat up more as she blushed more.

"Meh," she said as she turned away pulling back slightly, trying to hide her blush. She looked over at me again and saw me smiling. She stuck out her adorable little tongue and I laughed.

"C'mon," I said. "Let's go see about that ring." I took her into my arms and carried her out of our hotel room, and it seemed in only a short amount of time, I would be doing the exact same thing again.

* * *

><p><strong>Belarus' POV<strong>

The ceremony…wasn't exactly traditional, I mean, most girls wouldn't be content unless they had a huge expensive wedding, but…this was amazing in its own way. Somehow, without the expenses and all the people it seemed…more personal, more about our love than say…a huge celebration, and while the celebration was nice…just, holding his hands and hearing him speak such sweet words to me and knowing that I would always have someone who loved me and wanted to be with me no matter what. That is all that really mattered to me, which was the sweetest part of the night, just being with him.

It was just amazing hearing him tell me how much he loved me. The ceremony was of course, not that long, but being that it was in a neon lit chapel in Vegas, it seemed that it was to be expected, but still, it didn't ruin the pure bliss I felt being here knowing that I was tying myself to Alfred for the rest of my life. It was all perfect, just being with America was perfect~. After the ceremony was over, Alfred took me into his arms and we went out on the town. First we went to a bar, for toast after toast about our marriage and our future together, then we went around and saw all the wonder lights that seemed to fill this city, and then when we were both hammered and tired we headed back to the hotel that America had rented as soon as we came into the city. He apparently ordered a special suite that had a romantic theme, which was the most romantic thing ever! He even made sure to carry all of my bags to the room so I didn't see it until it was time, not that I exactly noticed it when it was time for us to go into the room. What I remember is very fuzzy, but I see it starting in the elevator with a bunch of kisses and then ending with me pushing him into the room, ripping his clothes off and then finally jumping him as we made our way to the bed.

When I woke up the only thing I was wearing was the veil from the wedding dress Alfred bought me.

While some people may not see this as the ideal way of getting married, it was the best day of my life. That is just how amazing Alfred was, he turned the simplest thing into a wonderful day. He was amazing and I was so happy to have him as my husband! I could now see that while my life was rough in the beginning, it was now really starting to lighten up.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

**5 years later**

**America's POV**

I couldn't help but wear a cheek to cheek smile as I looked around at my life. A birthday cake sat in front of me at the table. It had 2 multicolored candles stuck into the top, the tips ablaze. My family surrounded me, smiles on their faces, they all looked genuinely happy, even Russia who sat there towards the end of the table. He had a heartfelt smile on his face as he gazed towards me.

Russia wasn't exactly accepting of the marriage of Natalia and I at first. For the first couple of years he wanted nothing to do with us, but then something changed in him. Something changed in all of us, and Ivan became very supportive of the family his sister and I have formed. He even sent us a belated wedding gift as a way to make up for all the trouble that he caused before. The only other time I saw Belarus with such a smile on her face was the day of our real wedding.

She was against the idea at first.

"But we are already married," she would argue. But I had to do things right, just because we started off on the wrong foot didn't mean that we didn't have time to fix things. I had to marry her the right way. I know that mean that the sentiment of the moment wouldn't be there, we wouldn't be actually tying ourselves together for the first time, but she deserved a real wedding, the one that girls fantasize about throughout their lives.

It was held on the 1 year anniversary of our real marriage, in front of the Eiffel tower in France. All countries besides Russia were in attendance. Japan even brought cherry blossom trees in full bloom to put around where the alter stood. Ukraine of course was her maid of honor, and I had her make sure the Natalia got the finest of everything, the finest wedding dress, the finest veil, the finest jewelry, everything. England, France and Canada helped me pick out the different decorations as well, and the whole thing just looked beautiful, there were white rose petals everywhere and white lace hanging from the trees in a very decorative fashion, there was even a silk white walkway for everyone to walk down as they entered. We were able to catch the beauty of snow and display it in spring. Unlike most weddings, we requested that was in attendance wore white and thankfully everyone agreed. It caused this amazing affect as me and the groomsmen as well as the rest of the bridal party walked in, everything looked completely beautiful, it was all breath taking, however it held no candle to her entrance. Belarus wore a lace white dress that clung to her body and then flowed like water to the ground. It accentuated the natural curves of her body and made her look completely gorgeous, like a work of art carved out of marble. She held a vibrantly colored bouquet that held red roses (symbolizing passionate love), red tulips (which mean a declaration of love), and blue cornflowers (which were her unofficial national flower). She wore a lace veil which had flowers woven into the fabric that were both beautiful and tantalizing as they hid the beauty of her angelic face. She wore a gorgeous smile underneath her veil as she took everything in, and then, when her eyes finally met mine it looked as though they sparkled. I had to let out small gasp of shock as all of her beauty hit me. I could not contain the joy I left. She was just so beautiful, and she was mine. As she joined me everyone settled and the world just seemed to fade away around us. It was just her and I and time seemed to stand still, I was only dragged out of my fantasy world when I noticed that everyone, even the priest was staring at me waiting for me to say something,

"W-what," I asked blushing in embarrassment.

"Your vows…you prepared your own right?" the priest said uncomfortably.

"Oh, yeah, yeah right!"I said completely coming back. I turned to look at Natalia and took her hands, looking into her eyes, I opened my mouth to say the vows I spent all night practicing, and then I was hit with a huge wave of panic. I forgot them…how could I have forgotten them, I said them at least 50 times, how could I have forgotten. I stood there, completely made of stone, just staring at her with an "Oh Shit" face completely freaking out.

Canada cleared his throat behind me and stepped towards me.

"I got this," he said as he pulled a slip of paper from the inside of his suit jacket. "I wrote this down when you were pacing muttering like a madman last night; I figured you might need it." I hugged him harder than I think I have in my entire life.

"I love you so much man, well not as much as her but…you get it," I told him.

I held the paper in my shaking hands and slowly began to read.

"My dearest love, I cannot express how much I love you, just the feeling itself is hard to put into words. I cannot imagine a moment without you, let alone a day. You are just too precious to me for me to give up. I love you with all my heart, and this past year has been like a dream to me. I feel like any moment now I am going to wake up and go back to the boring old life I had before, and even that would be okay because I would the wonderful memory of everything we have done together. I love you so much, baby, I cannot wait for everything else life has in store for us, because as long as you are by my side I can go through anything." I took of her hands which I held in mind and kissed her finger where both her engagement and marriage ring sat and smiled at her, all the joy that I had felt at this moment completely showing on my face. I saw small tears running down her ivory cheek smiled back at me mirroring my joy.

"And now your turn my dear," the priest said as he gestured to Natalia.

"Alfred, I know we have had a lot of problems between us and our relationship didn't start off on the best foot, but I honestly believe that we were always meant to be together, because through it all we kept coming back to each other. I have never been happier than I am now with you. You are my sun, you are my moon and you are all the stars in between. Without you I am only half a person, and with you I am the happiest person in the universe. I need you in my life …like would need oxygen to breathe, and if I were completely honest, if I were forced to choose to give up one, it would be oxygen. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend every day of the rest of my life finding new ways to express it. I love you so, so much," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

England looked around concerned and whispered to France "is she allowed to do that?"

France smiled and said politely "technically they are already married so…yes."

The priest smiled and politely waited till we were done kissing and then looked at both of us.

"Alfred F. Jones, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked.

"Hells yeah I do!" I responded.

"And do you Natalia Arloskaya take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, I do," she said smiling.

"I now pronounce you remarried! You may kiss your wife!"

Belarus jumped into my arms and kissed me fiercely, it had so quickly that with just the touch of her lips I was left breathless, and I delicately and passionately kissed her back, feeling again as the whole world melted away. We kept kissing until we were both breathless and then our friends and family came to greet us.

I smiled as I felt those feelings rush back to me just by thinking about. Not much has changed since that day, if anything I love her more now than I did then, and not a day goes by that my love doesn't grow for her. I can't even process how such a wonderful thing happened to me, all because some stupid immature bet. While I hate making that bet because of the pain it caused Natalia back then, I do not regret it because without it my life would not be how wonderful it is now.

"Daddy, can you come read me a stowy," a soft little voice said to me as it approached me lying on the coach.

"Oh course sweetie," I said picking her up. "Which one will it be this time?"

"The one with the kittens," she cheered happily.

"The one with the kittens, that's my favorite!" I said as walked to her room.

Belarus came up behind me as I walked with our daughter in my arms; she kissed both of our cheeks.

"Mama, are you going to listen to the story too?" the little girl asked.

"Of course," Natalia smiled as she sat at the end of Katherine's bed. I sat on the chair beside it and took out the worn out story book which naturally automatically opened to the page we needed, the same page we open it to every single night, and in a playful voice I began to reach.

While I read I took a moment to process this moment, and knew 100% that there was no way life could get more perfect than this.

**The End**

_**And that's a wrap folks.**_


End file.
